28 MOPs and a bucket of water
by meteor prime
Summary: A collection of 28 random stories about the pairing known as MOP or MegaOP- Megatron/Optimus. The first ones called Survivors. A mysterious power has destroyed all civilisation on Cybertron- or has it? What evil wishes them gone? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Okey dokey... first things first

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN-NO WILL CONTAIN MOP! also known as MEGAOP! **

**Copyright stuff: Me. No. Owney. but If i did- which- if all goes to plan oneday I will- the world would be a wonderful fan ruled place.**

Also If this sounds familiar or you think I've ripped you off wait until the story really starts and then make your decision don't just moan straight away. I got some of the general idea of end of the world armaggedon and crap form coupla fics but thats all. So think of it as a hommage. Even though its not. Whatever keeps ya happy.

:] Now thats done this is a collection of mixed MOP stories that I'm putting together this is the first of many that hopefully I'll finish. Hopefully. The break line represents a change in POV not time or place- thats usually denoted by a change in paragraphs. But don't worry about it you'll catch on- we Tformers fans are a clever bunch right? Well except me.

This ones called: Survivors. Enjoy.

Hard sharp edges reflected the moonlight at the oddest of angles Optimus mused as he wandered the strangely peaceful streets of Cybertron that night. The Decepticons had quietened down; they were on the verge of a civil war and appeared to be more intent on fighting themselves rather than their true enemies the Autobots. Prime smiled gently, what with this war hopes were high for another golden age and Prime looked forward to it eagerly, it had been along time since he had last known peace. It was rumoured that some of the Decepticons had created a 'super weapon' of immense power, an Armageddon machine. Of course when Megatron had found out he had banned it from ever being used, after all what was the point of destroying your enemies if you died in the process? His minions however had an argument of their own: the Armageddon machine had one weakness: a type of shield that when put up could block the user (and others) from harm. Megatron however had stood firm on his decision; they had called him weak, foolish, a coward afraid of his, and their, own destiny. He had still not wavered. It was also rumour that these soldiers plotted to rebel- but this of course was all speculation and Optimus did not believe a word of it.

So instead he calmly made his way up to his apartment, got him self a drink and wandered peacefully out onto the balcony to take in the sharp, dark Cybertronian cityscape. He sipped his drink slowly enjoying the texture and flavour of the smooth moderately high grade Energon. He sighed, and gazed out watching the pale waxing moon as it began its ascent into the sky, just like Optimus used to wish he could, soar through the air, and feel it whip his face as he sped through the night air, like a God, like Megatron.

Something caught his eye. Something on the horizon, tinting the moon a deep shade of violet. It was a cloud, but not like any cloud Prime had ever seen. Especially on Cybertron. It hung so low over the ground it, in fact, was more of a fog and was moving quickly too, it had already covered the whole of the horizon and most of the neighbouring city. Even the tallest of buildings was swallowed by the strange fog. Optimus pouted slowly and his brow knitted in thought; surely, after all, if the fog was dangerous the neighbouring city would have set off an alarm, or called for help, or sent out a warning. Wouldn't it? To put his mind to rest he commed down to the main security office

"This is Prime to security, Prime to security come in."

A static muffled voice fuzzed back ~Prime this is security~

"Have you looked out the window? Have you seen the fog?"

~ Of course~ fuzzed the voice ~All security measures are being taken, we're raising the shields now. No need to be nervous Prime, everything's under control, we're sure it's harmless. ~

Optimus hummed silently to himself, he wasn't so sure but took their word for it "Thank you security, goodnight."

~Goodnight Prime. ~ Optimus sighed gently there was nothing more he could do, If they were taking all measures there was no help he could give by storming down there and making a fuss. So reluctantly Optimus wandered, seemingly aimlessly, back into his flat, placing the cube on a desk on his way to his berth. He reached over pressing the button that released the glass covering and climbed in, he was too tired to bother bathing tonight, he needed to sleep, to rest. Tomorrow would be a big day for him he was sure. He had a feeling.

The rust eaten skeleton of the colossal apartment building stood broke and dead against the dark sunless sky like a dying titan. It swayed ominously in the gentle breeze, creaking and groaning. It was the combination of the swaying and the noise that woke Optimus from his sleep.

Prime rubbed his optics blearily and reached up to push the glass case off of him. The first thing he noticed was the eerie silence, like a graveyard, or a tomb, the second thing was that the metal of the walls was peeling away and that all electrical items in the room had lost power. His reaction to this was to run to the balcony and look outside. He took a few steps over towards the balcony and stopped when the building beneath him groaned and heaved as it attempted to settle itself again. He waited until it had and then took a few more cautious steps forward. The huge building swayed more violently this time threatening to collapse so Optimus hurried quickly back the way he had came. The elevators were down so instead he hurried down the perilous broken stairs and out of the doors, the building behind him groaned once more and he threw himself to the ground as it collapsed in on itself. He got one last look at the dying structure before it fell and dust and shards of tiny metal blew up blinding him until he had to turn away.

Optimus lay on the debris covered ground as the dust around him settled, praising Primus for sparing him and thanking the universe for making sure the building had not chose to collapse on him. Prime screwed his eyes shut and didn't move maybe, he thought, if he lay still for long enough all of this would go away and he would wake up in his lovely recharge berth in his comfy room and this would have all just been an awful dream. So he lay there, he wasn't sure how long for no moon rose and there was no sun, just endless black cloud covered horizon as far as the eye could see, now and then was penetrated by the hulking, rusted shape of a still standing giant struggling for supremacy of the sky.

Prime lifted himself to his feet after what seemed like an eternity, he was hungry and needed to act, to formulate a plan. He would go in search of other survivors and as he went he would search for food, his digestive system rumbled at this. It liked the plan. So he set off down the nearest street.

Cybertron was like one giant ghost town. Rusted bodies littered the ground, so worn down they appeared to have lain there for an eternity. Prime couldn't help but gag as he looked down at the bodies of friends and fellow Cybertronians; he had had to keep up face before but now... Optimus screwed his eyes shut he had to stop allowing these things to bother him, to get to him so instead he struggled on picking his way through the rusted debris of the city calling out for survivors along the way. Most of the buildings were destroyed and there was no chance that their sleeping occupants had survived but finding the still intact ones was the hardest. Every time he closed his eyes he could see that same image how he'd called and called in vain and eventually broke down the door and rushed in, he'd thought there was a chance there was hope, he'd seen a light where there was none but the hardest part had been opening the door and seeing the sleeping face of a sparkling and knowing with horror that that sparkling would never wake up. Its rusted skeleton haunted his every sleeping moment; it had looked so peaceful so sweet. He'd known then that there was no hope, that he was alone. But he hadn't given up looking, each lonely heartbreaking moment he found another dead hope only pushed him harder, after all what if there was still someone out there, someone like him, looking for help and who was he to take that hope from them by giving up his own?

Scavenging was never high on Primes list of things he would like to try and yet now when scrabbling through shards of metal and waste in a desperate search for food he found himself too starved to care. He gave up searching through scrap and so had reverted to kicking in doors and rummaging through storage containers till he'd found what he needed. He'd even managed to collect a pack to carry his Energon rations in between city journeys. He still hadn't found any survivors. Though naturally a gregarious person he could live and survive well on his own and adjusted quickly, though the loneliness still nagged at him and brought him down he had a twisted kind of purpose that kept him going. Survive. So that's what he did he survived. He ate, he walked, he ate, he slept, he woke up, everyday was the same, new city, same destruction, same rusted buildings, same empty streets everything was the same. Always the same.

It was this continuous monotony that almost cost Prime his life.

It must have been dusk but Optimus wasn't really paying attention, he'd just reached the outskirts of Kaon. The rugged red skeleton of the city looked even more decrepit than he'd imagined it would. Dark brown swirling clouds that filled the sky sent scattered patches of light across the ground. No light could penetrate the deep shadows.

"Don't move." The rusted tip of a blade and a firm hand to his side woke Prime from his reverie. He recognised that voice. But it couldn't be. Could it? "If you have food give it to me. Move slow or I slit your throat." He didn't recognise him, then again that was understandable Prime could barely recognise himself under the masses of dirt and rust that now covered his once gleaming red fame. "Be quick about it, I don't have too much patience these days." Optimus gulped, and looked slowly down towards the cold, still visibly black metal hand at his waist, holding him firmly still. If only he could tell Megatron who he was, maybe he'd remember, maybe they could unite, help each other.

"Megatron," he felt the Decepticon go stiff behind him "Megatron please, think about this." The Decepticons gruff voice grated out again, suspicion colouring his tone

"How do you know me?" he growled, his fingers clenching more tightly, painfully on the Autobots side

"I'm sure if you took the time to look you to would know me." There was a pregnant pause as the Decepticon calculated the risks and benefits of taking up the mysterious mechs offer. His hand clenched and unclenched against the brown mech's side as he thought. Prime waited patiently. There was a final hum of thought from the Decepticon mech before he took his hand and blade away from the Autobot and took a cautious step back, watching carefully as his prey turned.

Optimus turned slowly so not to startle the Decepticon into action; he was not surprised when he saw Megatron's shocked expression. Well it was better than aggression. Optimus held his hands above his head at an attempt at a peaceful first impression, he watched as Megatron's eyes raked over him taking in the Prime's rough dirty appearance. His expression changed so quickly, shock, confusion, disbelief- anger. The Decepticons faced scrunched up and he snarled Optimus had barely enough time to react before the he was on top of him pinning him to the ground

"Priiiime!" he snarled, Optimus felt the familiar hot rush of adrenaline coarse through him as his fight or flee programming came on line but he forced it back, he had to remain calm, he needed to make peace with the Decepticon not fight him. Megatron's blood red optics searched his face for a few tense moments before a sudden rueful smirk spread across his beaten face

"It has been a long time." Optimus allowed himself a quiet relieved chuckle which Megatron laughed at before stepping back off of him and rising to his feet. Optimus watched from the ground as Megatron turned to look out across the horizon of the dark sky his optics suddenly bitter and thoughtful. He was somewhere far, far away and Optimus decided to not to leave him there. He sat up, propping himself up on his arms and coughed quietly to get the Decepticon's attention, Megatron looked down at him

"Still at my feet Prime? You'll have to stay there if you're not careful." He smirked, Optimus rose hastily

"I was just wondering why did you not search for food yourself?" Megatron let out a harsh bark of laughter

"It appears you're not as observant as I thought you were Prime! After all if you had been paying attention you would have realised there is no way I can hunt with this." Optimus followed Megatron's gaze down to the Decepticon's leg and was shocked, he hadn't even noticed! The lower half of the Decepticon's leg was mangled, all of the armour had been shredded and the core bone metal was ragged at the bottom where the ankle had been broken off. What was left was orange with rust. Optimus couldn't help his face twisting up with horror and disgust, Megatron chuckled again

"You truly are pathetic Prime." He smirked, Optimus gulped

"How do you..." he trailed off, it seemed impolite to ask but it appeared Megatron didn't care

"I hop. But I can't move far and not for long, I need assistance." Megatron frowned for a minute and Optimus wondered if he'd crossed the line " It is..." Megatron mulled over the words in his head for a short moment "...degrading." He frowned again and his lips pulled taut into a thin line. It was strange to Optimus how after so long without company every tiny movement was so... captivating. From the way the Decepticon's face creased up when he was in deep thought, to how the light reflected of his ruby optics even the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed was mesmerizing. The more Optimus attempted to drag himself away from the sight the more he felt he could not resist the euphoric high he got every time he looked at this other living, breathing organism that stood before him

"Prime," came Megatron's gruff voice "Your staring at me and to tell you the truth it's scaring me so stop it." Optimus gasped as the spell was broken, he looked embarrassed up at the Decepticons quizzical, almost amused expression " I mean I know I am very attractive but there's no need to be that open about It." he smirked at Optimus's suddenly flustered face

"No! I! Its just- I!-" Megatron laughed his huge shoulders shaking as he watched the embarrassed Autobot put his foot in his mouth and then attempt to see how much of it he could fit, Optimus pouted as he realised the Decepticon was merely teasing him. Great nice one Optimus make a complete fool of yourself in front of your arch enemy why don't you he sighed mentally.

After a while Megatron's chuckles slowly died down and he was prepared to be civil once more, Optimus thought over the offer he had set up in his mind and how he wondered Megatron would reply. It was only after a while that he noticed Megatron staring at him thoughtfully, he smiled to himself under his mask

"What's your excuse?" he smirked, Megatron shook his head gently

"What?" Optimus smirk widened

"I mean, I am attractive Megatron," he grinned drawing out the Decepticons name mockingly "But you don't have to be that open about it." Megatron barked in response

"You think you're funny don't you Prime, but actually I was just wondering what you were thinking." Optimus was stung by the casual rebuff to his friendly joke but hid it well

"I was wondering... I f-I mean you don't have to accept- But I was wondering-" Megatron snorted impatiently

"Get on with it Prime!" He snapped

"I was wondering if you care to travel with me. Y'know for the company." Megatron snorted then casually answered

"No." And turned and walked away. Optimus couldn't help but be shocked and rather hurt, it took him a few minutes but eventually he gathered up a quiet little

"Why?" Megatron who had limped over to some nearby scrap and had his back to him snorted

"I don't need you Prime, I'm doing fine on my own... that and I just don't like you." Optimus just gaped

"You arrogant, pompous, self serving, selfish, self centred ass!" He couldn't control himself any longer, this was the final straw. Megatron turned to him his jaw hanging slack. He couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard

"What did you just call-"

"You heard me! You'd rather just sit here all on your own and DIE than put aside your self importance and come with me! You're such a pig!" Megatron's face had gone from shocked to offended to fuming during Prime's little tirade and was now bordering on murderous

"How dare you!" he roared reaching forward and clasping Primes throat tight in his hands. He shook him roughly

"How dare you speak to the Mighty Megatron in such a way!" any sane mech would have been running for his life after one look at his expression but Prime was too angry and too desperate to be sane

"Mighty Megatron! You're Pathetic! Who Do you rule over Mighty lord Megatron! Dust? Scrap! Are you Lord of the dead? Because there's no one else but us-and you most certainly don't rule over me." Optimus couldn't help but let venom creep into his voice even though he'd realised that the moment he had spoken he had crossed the line. Megatron stopped his whole face fell. He was... shocked. He hadn't known. Optimus felt Megatron's grip slacken and then finally fall away as the once mighty leader turned and slumped back down onto the scrap. There was silence. A heavy silence that choked the mechs.

"Megatron..." Optimus ventured stepping forward and raising a hand to rest on the Decepticon's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him but he decided against it and quickly drew away. Megatron didn't even flinch he just sat there silently, miserable. Megatron croaked quietly

"Are you sure? Are you sure were the only ones left?" the desperation in his voice so made Optimus want to lie, to tell him he was only joking and that everything was ok

"I've been checking the cities as I go. No one. I'm...I'm sorry." His own words sounded weak even to himself, he heard Megatron choke quietly

"No more Decepticons... No more Cybertron..." Megatron let out a quiet chuckle "Well Prime do you want to commit suicide or should I?" he laughed, a false laugh born of desperation and fear. Optimus smiled

"I'll kill you if you like." He laughed and Megatron laughed tiredly with him

"Yes," he said "I'd appreciate that. Now help me up it looks like a storms coming."

* * *

It was almost nightfall, well what was considered night but was merely now the darkest time of the day, by the time Prime and his new companion reached a safe place to stay- a base of operations so to speak. Most of the buildings and once safe structures above ground had been worn down by the environment and time and now most were unstable and dangerous however some structures were still safe. Like those that were built mostly underground such as: mines, sewerage systems, underground landing strips, aerial bays and underground storage units for ships and goods. It was in one of these storage caverns that Prime and Megatron found safety. Whilst outside acid rain thundered from the sky and incredible heat scorched the bare metal plains raising the temperature to unbearable levels, underground the temperatures remained cool and unchanged and though there was a high amount of humidity it compared to outside was a minor annoyance.

Optimus's hand fumbled blindly across the wall until he found what he was looking for and flicking the small switch the huge lights clicked on row by row. Megatron gaped; it was not like he hadn't seen a storage block before - he had- but so long ago, so, so long ago. The blinding lights filled the entire room from the huge gaping arched ceiling that seemed to never end to the ever so distant opposite wall that was so far away that Megatron could barley see it. The whole room itself was clinical, sterile white. Completely pristine, a strange contrast to the dirtied rough appearance of the two mechs themselves and the chaotic world outside. Optimus watched Megatron's startled and slightly awed expression for a few moments and smiled gently to himself, before humming to get the silver Decepticons attention and helping him to hobble over to a smaller adjoining room that was used for security night guards to rest in between shifts. Inside were two berths set out like bunks, one on top the other the bottom. Megatron hmphed disapprovingly to himself

"How quaint." He grumbled but Optimus ignored him, after all paying attention to him would only make him worse. He helped the tired grouchy Decepticon, over to the bottom berth and went to help him up but Megatron slapped his hand roughly away

"I do not need a baby sitter Prime, I can help myself into bed!" he snarled, it seemed that Megatron's good mood had left when the acid rain had set in. Optimus sighed he couldn't help him if he didn't want it, he shrugged

"Fine then," he said "look after yourself." Megatron growled and Optimus shook his head. Arrogant idiot. He climbed up the small ladder to the top berth and laid down listening silently as Megatron heaved himself onto his own bunk below him. The two lay in silence, too awake to sleep their minds to full of the realisations of the day and disbelief. Optimus heard Megatron chuckle quietly below him and frowned

"What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously, Megatron chuckled again

"I just can't believe it, that's all. I've spent my entire existence trying to destroy you and when I find the perfect moment- the moment in which I could finally rid myself of you I find I actually need you. I need your help Prime! I can't kill you! Ha! After all this I just can't kill you!" Megatron began to laugh, a deep rich sound that filled up the room, Optimus frowned

"I don't see what's so funny." He frowned

"No," chuckled Megatron "I suppose you wouldn't."

Optimus lay in the dark staring blankly up at the ceiling as he listened in silence to the slow heavy breathing of the Decepticon leader. It was calming, soothing to have another Cybertronian so close, to not be alone any more and yet Optimus couldn't help but have such a terrible sinking feeling. It was obvious Megatron was weak; he would not have gone to sleep so easily if he had been healthy and well. He would not have let his guard down. Optimus gave a heavy sigh

"What are you thinking about Prime?" maybe Megatron was not in a deep a sleep as he had thought, he smiled

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Megatron grunted and very soon the room was filled with the sound of his quiet snoring. Optimus smiled and rolled over onto his side hugging his legs up to his body and resting his head on one hand as he listened to the Decepticon breathe; he was very sure that soon it would lull him too to sleep.

Megatron grunted as he woke his bleary optics on-lining slowly. He was getting out of practice, for a soldier it was dangerous to wake so slowing, every second counted. But he was not a soldier now. Megatron looked around slowly and tipped his head back; Prime was standing in the doorway leaning gently against the frame and looking out into the vast hall beyond. Megatron watched the Autobots every slow, measured movement from the gently shifting from foot to foot to the cocking of his head to one side as he leaned more against the wall. Megatron smirked to himself, he never thought he'd see the day when the two of them could stand in a room together and simply watch rather than kill.

"I could help fix up your leg if you'd like." the Autobots quite voice broke the Decepticon from his self imposed stupor. Megatron's smirk became wider, so Prime had known he'd been watching the whole time. "I don't have to fix it all if you don't want, just patch it up." Prime's back was still to him.

"Yes," smirked Megatron "I could live with that." Optimus chuckled quietly before turning and walking over to where the Decepticon lay. Megatron watched him approach slowly; cautiously after all these years of fighting each other he couldn't help but be suspicious of the Prime. Optimus stopped once he was standing over the injured leg his hands hovered uncertainly above it. Megatron smirked, was Prime nervous? The Autobots hands came to rest lightly on his un-armoured femur. Megatron felt himself uncontrollably tense up at the gentle touch

"Are you okay?" Optimus turned to him sounding, annoyingly, worried

"Yes," he ground out snappishly "just- get on with it!" Optimus seemed stung but his grip on the Decepticon's leg became firmer. Megatron tensed again but this time Prime didn't pause his hands continued their exploration down to his shredded ankle and then back up to the Decepticon's knee joint, stopping now and then to probe small cracks, dents and old scars. The Autobots hands moved and twisted the joint at the Decepticons knee

"Tell me if this hurts." He mumbled seemingly engrossed in his work. Megatron didn't, he was too proud. But then the Autobot's hands didn't stop there they travelled up further, up the inside of his thigh and then round the joint that connected his leg to his hip. Megatron's breath caught in his throat. This was... weird. It wasn't like he'd never had a medical examination before it was just that it was Prime... and that made it seem almost ... wrong. And weird. Optimus's hands gripped harder on his leg and began to twist and dilate the joint; okay this was definitely not comfortable now. There was personal space- a personal bubble that others didn't enter and Prime had just kicked in the door and stormed straight in. Optimus leant closer and began to scrutinise the dark joint at Megatron's hip. Megatron off-lined his optics- watching was only making it worse. After a few tedious minutes the Autobot pulled away

"Don't worry," he said "This will only hurt a bit." Megatron grit his teeth tighter as the Autobot injected a light liquid into some of the tubing of his arm, he didn't even have time to protest before the darkness swallowed him.

Something hurt. Not a painful hurt, a numb hurt. The sort of hurt that let the Decepticon know he was alive and that the drug was wearing off. Stupid Autobot, not even warning him before injecting him with unknown fluids. It could have been anything for all he new, he could have died. Megatron grumbled to himself quietly as feeling slowly spread through his body; he onlined his optics slowly, Prime was sitting in a chair across from him in the small room. The lights were dimmed and only the gentle glow of Prime's optics lit his face. Megatron lifted himself up on his elbows to inspect his leg; it was braced by two huge blueish grey metal strips that were nailed to his leg keeping them in place. Prime had also fashioned a make shift foot out of scrap and what looked like... no... he wouldn't, not even Prime would have been that stupid! Megatron turned to inspect the Autobot again- he had- the stupid, sympathetic Autobot had fixed the Decepticon's leg and foot with some of his own armour! And by the looks of it some of his own foot! No wonder the Prime's optics were so dim, he must have been in excruciating pain. Megatron nearly laughed. Idiot. The weak blue light of the Autobot's optics turned up to look at him

"Ah," he croaked "You're awake."

"No thanks to you! You insufferable Autobot scum!" Optimus gave a weak laugh

"No thanks needed. Glad you're in such a good mood." Insufferable Autobot and his good natured ness, bet he's feeling great about himself right now. All holy and special. Stupid red prat. Fixing me with bits of his leg- I ask you!

"You'd never make it as a Decepticon you know." He grumbled, Optimus chuckled weakling again

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Megatron scowled, pathetic, the Autobot couldn't even get being wound up right! He snorted. The Autobot's optics turned down again and then off-lined, his breathing became heavy as he fell into a gentle recharge. Megatron huffed to himself and then turned to look up at the ceiling. He thought for a minute before he too was consumed by sleep.

Optimus wheezed gently as he brought his head up again to look at the unconscious Decepticon; maybe he'd given him a stronger dose than he'd thought, he sure was taking his time waking up. He looked down at his own self mutilated foot once more. What was he doing? The Decepticon didn't deserve such mercy. Megatron didn't deserve such mercy. What had possessed him to do such a thing? Optimus sighed heavily and looked back up at the unconscious Decepticon. His face was so soft, so peaceful, it held none of the bitter anger that he'd seen so many times when they spoke or fought. What had Megatron been- who had Megatron been before the war? Was that person still under there? Trapped by the anger and hatred that appeared to consume the Decepticon. Optimus's eyes screwed up into small slits and he rubbed them tiredly. The pain was wearing him down. He should really rest. He looked up at the Decepticon; he would rest... as soon as Megatron woke up.

Optimus's optics onlined slowly, it was still dark and Megatron's gentle breathing meant that it was only early. Optimus lifted himself up painfully from his chair and gingerly put down some weight on his bad foot. Ah! Prime tilted his head back and grit his teeth as burning pain shot up his leg like spikes. He could barely contain his cry of agony and quickly lifted the weight off his leg only to fall back into the chair. He was glad Megatron was asleep and so hadn't seen him so weakened. Optimus could only imagine what it had been like for the Decepticon leader- all that time! And he could barely handle it now. He hung his head in shame

"Self pity won't help you walk Prime." Optimus looked up shocked Megatron looked back up him thoughtfully "I learned that a while ago." Optimus was silent and shame spread through him again at his weakness. Megatron seemed to think for a while "I would wait a while let your body heal up and replace the parts of your foot and leg. It will take time but it seems we have plenty of that." Optimus looked up at the Decepticon; Megatron had swung his legs of the side of the bed and was hopping from one foot to the other "You did a good job Prime- for an Autobot." Optimus smiled weakly

"You can walk?" Megatron smirked

"This pain is less than I have been dealing with lately, I can handle it. I'm not weak like you Prime." It seemed Megatron's moment had ended. Optimus sighed and the Decepticon's smirk grew wider at it.

"Now," he said "I'm going for a walk, don't go wandering off with out me!" Megatron laughed at his own cruel joke as he disappeared out of the door. Optimus stuck his tongue out immaturely after him; he was too tired to argue.

Optimus was sure it had been hours since Megatron's departure and he was about to go into another word for word rendition of an old Cybertronian song when Megatron sauntered victoriously back through the door

"Where have you been?" Optimus frowned, he was not a suspicious mech but with Megatron around it was a handy trait to have. Megatron scowled

"None of your business!" he snapped "And what-may I ask- have you been doing while I've been busy?" Optimus held up his head proudly

"Singing Primus's praises." Megatron burst out laughing; Optimus scowled "What?" He had always been a proud follower of Primus and now Megatron dared laugh at him for it?

"Awww!" Megatron said smirking as he put on a mock baby voice "Was little Oppy a Primus's choir boy!?" Optimus pouted and puffed up his chest out a little more

"Yes." He said defensively. This only made Megatron laugh harder

"You... you really think!" he could barely speak without laughing "You really think Primus cares about us? Ha!" his laughter belied the serious nature of his words "Primus-my Autobot friend-has abandoned us! He doesn't care about us! The only person you can rely on to save you now is yourself Prime. Not me, not your 'precious Primus' just yourself- get used to it." He turned his back to the Prime and placed some things down on his berth where Optimus could not see them "Because its not gonna change."

Optimus laid back as much as he could on the small chair, he sighed deeply. It was night and Megatron was deep in sleep once more so Optimus was alone. More alone than he'd ever been before. Megatron's words had struck a chord in Prime and his strength of belief when it came to his god was weakening. In a world as grim as Megatron's, with no hope or faith, Optimus wondered what kept him going; what force kept the Decepticon going when things looked hopeless? Was it his unquenchable thirst for life or power? Or his fanatical dreams? Or was it something more... something that in his many years knowing the Decepticon had so far managed to elude him? Maybe the Autobot did not know his Decepticon counterpart as well as he thought. Optimus hummed to himself as he turned to gaze at the sleeping Decepticon maybe... maybe this was his chance... maybe now he could peel away the layers.... maybe now he could finally see the Decepticon-the real Megatron for what he was. For what he had once been. For what he would be now.

* * *

YAY! Chappie one. I actually have completed chappies one to three but will be posting them up randomly so as to make it seem as though I'm updating regularly. damn. that was supposed to be a secret. Oh well. Thanks to all my Beta's your work is much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the chappie- if you didn't then terribly sorry things will pick up later but if you still don't enjoy it then. Tough luck stop reading. Flames will be given to Inferno. He likes them. They're pretty. Burn baby burn! Tata. ;3


	2. Survivors:chapter 2

**

* * *

**

WARNING! CREEPY MEG'S ALERT! AND MOP!

**Me no owney. Hasbro and takra doey.** This all sounds strangely familiar doesn't it? anyway enjoy. :] chappie two. Can ya tell what it is yet? hehe.

* * *

Megatron growled slowly as he attempted to click the small gear into it's place, he lost his grip and it fell to the floor

"Slagging, stupid, waste of-" Megatron looked up at Optimus who was watching curiously from his chair as he reached down to pick it up

"What are you doing?" Megatron snarled

"None of your business!" he snapped but Optimus was taking none of it and lunged forward Megatron had meant to dodge but he hadn't realized just how healed Prime was and so misjudged. The heavy Autobot crashed down on top of him pinning him halfway between the berth and the floor. Megatron attempted to squirm free but the Autobot had clamped his legs round him and held him tightly with one arm, whilst the other reached out groping at air in an attempt to snatch the item from Megatron's grip. Megatron was having none of it. He stopped moving suddenly and Prime's grip slackened; Megatron paused and then suddenly thrashed about almost knocking the Autobot off of him

"Get off ME!" he roared at the growling Autobot as the two of them thrashed about childishly on the floor attempting to steal the new toy from each others grip

"NO! Not until you've told me what it is!" Megatron snarled viciously and then sighed in defeat, Optimus's grip slackened and Megatron rolled over so that he was looking up at the Autobot who was perched securely on top of him. Megatron growled at him and then slowly opened his palm so that the victorious Autobot could see his prize

"What is it?" What! What is it!?

"It's a communicator you imbecile! So that we can pick up and reply to comm signals!" Optimus stared at him blankly "So we can find other survivors!"

"Oh." Optimus let himself slip of off the enraged Decepticon as he got up, grumbling to himself. To tell the truth Optimus hadn't thought about the possibility of other survivors in months. It's not that they weren't important- they were- It's just with Megatron around they had seemingly become... less important so to speak. They'd faded into the background. They'd been less of a need for them, they'd become less urgent. Not that Optimus enjoyed Megatron's company- no- of course not- Who could! It's just that now when Optimus thought about other people they seemed less appealing, it was almost like he felt like... they didn't need anyone else. These realisations scared Optimus a little and it was only when he'd looked up at Megatron, almost forlornly, he realised the Decepticon had paused mid-step and now was staring at him

"What's the matter Prime? Aren't you pleased?" Optimus opened his mouth to reply and found he couldn't, Megatron watched with apprehension

"Yes." Optimus finally managed to whisper, though it was half hearted and Megatron seemed not to believe it

"Then why don't you look pleased Prime?" Optimus found himself at a loss for words once more

"I- I am," he said "But I checked I don't think-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before Megatron had grabbed him and lifted the limp Autobot up and shook him

"There are Prime! There Are! And I will find them! I will! We **can't **be the last two people in the world!" he snarled shaking the Autobot roughly, he held him up so closely they were almost nose to nose "We just can't." Megatron's snarl vanished and they stared at each other intensely. And then something happened. Something changed. It was almost like a sudden crackle of energy had passed between them, Optimus saw Megatron's eyes widen with fear and surprise. But there was something else there something deep within the Decepticon's optics. Something had been awoken, something deep and primal and Optimus felt afraid. This new feeling he had made his spark pulse rapidly, that same feeling he could see mirrored in his enemies optics, it made him afraid and yet.. at the same time... it was exhilarating; like jumping of a cliff and yet knowing that you had a parachute to save you. But you never knew where you would land. And then Megatron growled and it was deep and smooth, It reminded Prime of an animal. There was a tense silence and then suddenly the growl became vicious and he thrust the Autobot violently away from him. Optimus crumpled to the floor and lay there panting; he could here the Decepticon's breathing, heavy like his

"You should go bed." Megatron said his voice was strange, tense. He didn't wait for Prime to reply. Megatron turned, put the comm device into his pocket and remained facing away; Optimus got up slowly and walked past the Decepticon to the ladder that allowed him to reach his berth. Megatron's eyes did not meet his. Optimus climbed up onto his berth and lay down; he heard Megatron climb into the berth below his and sighed. Hopefully tomorrow would wipe away the feelings of awkwardness away. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Megatron lay awake all night. How could be sleep? Not after what happened. Megatron's hand traced slowly across his chest. His spark. It ached and that... worried him. It had never felt that way before. It scared him. And Megatron was not used to fear. The dull thrum of excitement and adrenaline still coursed through his body making it ache dully, he growled slowly, angrily. How could this have happened? He had never felt this way before especially never when he had faced the Prime before... or had he? Megatron gulped and his breath caught in his throat. It was true he had felt a similar emotion, but then it was easy to mistake the passion brought about by the heat of battle for the passion brought about by... something else. Megatron scowled deeply- no it wasn't possible- he was being stupid, there was no way! He almost laughed. Almost. Yes exactly, that was it- he was just being stupid that was all. He'd been alone for a long time now it was normal for him to want to be close to someone so strongly after such along time, Prime had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yes that was it. Wasn't it?

* * *

Optimus lay still; as still as he could be with a racing heart and an equally racing mind. He could barely control the wild and varied ways that his mind writhed and turned. Some of which he was not proud of and even made him blush. He felt his fists clench and unclench at his sides as he listened to the heavy breathing of the Decepticon below him. So close... so, so close. He could have reached out and touched him if he'd wanted too. Not that he did. Of course. ...Of course. Optimus felt apprehension and fear swell up inside of him, it was so strong, dragging him under. He was barely able to stay afloat. Optimus had never felt this way before- his mind screamed ''no!' but his spark cried 'Yes!'. Prime did not like not knowing what to do, what was right. Things used to be so simple when they hated each other : pull a dramatic pose, shout a lot, pose, fight, pose, shout, and fight some more- so much simpler! Optimus couldn't quite figure out when all that had changed. He didn't think he wanted to know. He curled up into a tiny ball on the berth. What did Megatron think of him now. What would he do? Optimus didn't care just as long... just as long as he didn't leave.

The berth creaked as Megatron sat up below him, he heard him swing his legs over the side and get up. The Decepticon's footsteps echoed forebodingly in the tiny room. Megatron's footsteps made their way to the door, Optimus opened his mouth to speak but choked on his words it was only after the footsteps had echoed out of the room and disappeared into the night did he strangle out a quiet, whispered

"Don't go..." but it was too late.

It was late morning by the time Megatron came back. Optimus hadn't moved from his berth all night and morning and was reluctant to now

"Get up Prime." Megatron whispered, Optimus could barely bring himself to look at him. He dragged his head round and peered over his shoulder at him; he stood tall and sombre, he looked so tired. Optimus was afraid but got up and faced him anyway. They stared at each other neither daring to speak first until finally Megatron broke the silent tension

"I've found an open mine, It's still fresh with Energon in there. We should go and collect some. We've run out." And that was all he said before he turned and strode out. Prime stood and watched him go relieved and slightly disappointed. Eventually he sighed and shouldered his pack before heading out after the Decepticon.

Megatron traced a large black hand across the badly welded bars that covered the entrance. Optimus looked over the entrance he was surprised Megatron had even spotted it, it was so rusted it blended in with the ground behind. Megatron hands clenched on the metal and heaved backwards the joints and musculature in his arms squealing in protest, surely he couldn't, he did, the metal tore free and he threw it to the ground. All that remained was a small hole, shredded at the edges just large enough to fit a very scrunched up mech. Megatron turned back to look at him purposely before climbing in through the hole, Optimus watched him enter and satisfied it was safe climbed in after him-AH! Optimus held up his hand in the light of his own optics to inspect his hand. The rusted, shredded metal had caught his hand and nicked it, a tiny droplet of mech fluid glistened on his fingertip. Out of nowhere and large black hand grabbed his, Optimus looked up shocked. The glow of Megatron's ruby optics pierced through the darkness, he was inspecting the Prime's hand. He snorted derisively

"You'll live." He released Optimus's hand and turned away his optics light shining a short beam down what appeared to be a broad tunnel. The Decepticon began to stride of into the darkness, Optimus followed cautiously.

Optimus found himself fully and completely caked with dirt and dust from the mines, it was disgusting. He scratched and rubbed fruitlessly only succeeding in spreading it further across himself, Megatron just chuckled at him. He seemed completely unfazed by the thick black coating that covered him from head to toe. The only thing that wasn't black were his ruby optics and the shiny white teeth that filled his broad predatory smile. Optimus barely disguised a shudder as the Deception loomed closer in the darkness

"Don't like the dark Prime?" grinned the Decepticon as he faded from sight "Or the dirt?" Optimus jumped as Megatron's breath brushed past his audio receptor. Optimus spun and the Decepticon's red optics caught the Prime's, Megatron grinned his white fangs glistened in the darkness

"Did I scare you Prime?" he smirked Optimus closed his mouth and scowled

"We'd better hurry up and keep moving there's energon up ahead." Optimus brushed past the smirking Decepticon and strode off; he turned back "Aren't you coming?" Megatron's smirk became wider

"I would," he grinned "If you were going the right way." Optimus started and Megatron laughed as he turned striding off down the tunnel- in the opposite direction- Optimus blushed. Megatron looked back at him and smiled

"Come on." He said, Optimus jogged over to his side and they continued walking. Megatron laughed and shook his head

"I ask you! Ha-ha!" Optimus just pouted but couldn't help but give a shy smile when Megatron looked at him and burst out laughing. Megatron turned to look at him and their eyes caught, he smiled and Optimus couldn't help but smile back. His face was so warm so open and friendly Optimus couldn't help but return his smile, they stared at each other for a few short, agonizing moments before Megatron tore himself away and begun to laugh. Optimus just smiled.

Megatron rested a hand on the wall and gently slid it across until he was satisfied that it was in fact the right spot. He swung the pick axe back and then forward. It bit into the metallic earth; Megatron repeated the action and Optimus watched. Studying

"Are you watching?" Megatron peered over his shoulder at him, Optimus nodded and Megatron swung the axe again

"It doesn't seem to be doing much." Commented Optimus off handedly, Megatron turned and frowned at him

"Well I'm sorry if this way is harder than how you Autobots usually get your meals! But this how I spent nearly all of my life getting my meals and I am still here -so maybe you should stop complaining and start digging you pathetic Autobot scum!" Optimus sighed and they had been getting on so well. He stepped up to the wall, Megatron didn't even look at him he just continued to scowl at the wall as he dug, Optimus sighed again and swung the pick. This would take some time.

Optimus let his hand fall to his side and the pick fell to the floor

"I've had enough!" he gasped, and crouched over resting his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. Optimus glanced up; Megatron was looking down at him with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. He hadn't even broken a sweat

"We've been digging for hours can't we just rest? Just for a few minutes? Please?" Megatron's mouth pulled up into a sneer

"No Prime," he said as he heaved the Autobot up "You will dig as I dug- as I dig." Optimus let himself be pulled to his feet by the Decepticon and with a resigned sigh picked up the axe. Megatron looked at him for a moment and Prime caught his gaze. A gentle understanding passed between the two. Megatron brushed off some of the dirt from the Prime's shoulder, it was a pointless gesture and yet it cut through the Autobot like a knife. Megatron turned back to the wall and the moment was lost. Optimus followed suit and they began to dig.

They'd managed to retrieve about an armful's worth of good energon which Megatron had refined. For once in months they had felt full and almost content. Megatron lay spread eagled on the ground his head leaning gently against the wall, his mouth was hanging open and he was snoring. Optimus gazed at him as he lay curled up on the floor. There was something almost- cute in the way the Decepticon slept, it always seemed to make Optimus smile.

* * *

Megatron's red optics lit dimly. He breathed gently, Prime was finally asleep. He bared his teeth and got up crawling on his knees over to where the Prime lay curled on the floor. He disgusted himself- crawling on his hands and knees to the Prime- like a slave. He stopped when he was standing over the Prime, just out of the Autobot's reach. He reached out a tentative hand and brushed it gently across the side of the Autobot's head, down his ear finials and round his audio receptor guard letting his hand rest on the Autobot's masked cheek. So beautiful. He could see his own red optics reflected on the Autobot's mask. He let his hand wander down the Autobot's neck and traced it across his chest. He bit his lip, he was so weak, he should have been strong- he should resist. Is optics traced hungrily over the sleeping Prime's prone form. Not that Prime was making it easy for him, sitting there all defenceless and beautiful....so...so beautiful. Megatron growled to himself as his spark began to leap around in his chest at the thought of being so close to the defenceless little Autobot. It would be so easy. His hand tightened a little on the Autobot's chest, the Prime groaned and moved gently in his sleep Megatron twitched back from him. He growled again when the Prime didn't wake. He leant forward pressing his face closer to the Autobot's face until he was breathing on his audio receptor. He off lined his optics and breathed in deeply. He couldn't help himself the Autobot smelt wonderful. He was like a drug, every time Megatron thought he had sated his desire the stronger it grew and nothing could make it lessen. It was horrible. It was wonderful. He leant out letting his mouth brush against the Autobot's ear and then his cheek and mask. It was a miracle he hadn't woken yet. Megatron felt himself moving closer, just a few centimetres and the greatest victory would have been his to claim. His spark lurched hungrily. So close. So close. Prime. Megatron felt his head swimming, the smell, the intimacy it was driving him crazy. He lurched backwards suddenly breaking the invisible restraints the sleeping Autobot had trapped him in. Megatron let himself fall backwards exhaling heavily, as he fell everything seemed as though in slow motion- he was still high off the Prime drug. He lay there spread eagled on the ground, panting, his feet closest to the Autobot's form. He'd nearly lost himself there. Lost control. He'd barely managed to pull away that time. It was getting harder. Harder to catch himself. Megatron was scared. He was falling and falling fast... and he didn't know if the Prime would be there to catch him.

* * *

Optimus groaned loudly and rolled over on his back letting his arms and legs stretch out wards before he rolled his hips so his legs rested one on top of each other facing the wall. He yawned tiredly and stretched his arms out his back arching up as he stretched like a huge cat. He let his head roll languidly to one side and resting on the top of one arm. The Decepticon leader was sitting cross legged from him across the other side of the room. His optics were dimmed but he was watching him.

* * *

Do it again for me Prime. Move like that again. Please Prime. Let me see you. Prime...

* * *

He looked strained. His whole face tensed like he was angry. Optimus wondered what he'd done to annoy the grumpy old Decepticon this time. He rolled over again and rested his chin on his folded arms

"What's the matter now Megatron?" Megatron's frown deepened and he got up stiffly, turning and striding off in one direction

"Nothing." He growled. Optimus frowned and gently pouted. Hmm. He considered getting up and following but decided not to. It would be better if he just let him cool off for a while. He'd be back later he was sure.

* * *

Megatron strode away from the stupid Prime stopping a little way down the next corridor. He turned abruptly and violently smashing his fists into the wall . He gasped and through his head back growling as his whole body attempted to cool down. Stupid spark! Getting all excited! Stupid Prime encouraging it like that! Megatron growled Prime was so tempting-irresistible. And he new it... he new it dammit! Megatron ground his teeth, he'd have to get a hold of himself. He'd had thousands of lovers but never before had he'd been so attracted to just one simple stupid mech. And never before a stupid Autobot. Never a stupid Autobot like Prime. So self righteous and good. Serving Primus like a little angel. Being the good little boy, so pristine and clean. Bright and shining. Most certainly not like him. Not like Megatron. He pulled his hands back and silently inspected the deep dents he had inflicted on the wall. He was a destroyer. He destroyed everything he touched. And he would do the same to Prime. He could not escape his destiny. He couldn't escape who he was. Megatron screwed his optics shut. Not even Prime deserved him. Not even Prime...

* * *

Megatron had returned shortly after- as Optimus had suspected. But even Prime was not so oblivious that he didn't notice something was different. Megatron was quiet, quieter than he usually was- than he'd ever been. And this was certainly unusual, but the strangest thing had been the fact that the Decepticon had not tormented the Autobot once, nor had he teased him, insulted him or threatened him. Optimus was concerned, and he shouldn't have been- not for Megatron. But he was.

Megatron and Prime strode purposely through the dark tunnels, Optimus' eyes flicking back and forth from the dark pathway ahead and then back to Megatron's face once more. Megatron looked so angry and Optimus couldn't figure out if it was something completely out of his hands or if... if it was some how his fault... Optimus scowled thoughtfully to himself, it was so frustrating not knowing what the Decepticon was thinking. He was preparing to ask when suddenly the Decepticon turned

"It's this way" he said. Optimus stared up at him worriedly and Megatron stared coldly back.

"What's wrong with-" he shut himself up as he realised the way he was about to motion too was already blocked, if Megatron hadn't stopped him he would have walked straight into a dead end. Optimus swallowed and looked back up at Megatron- he hadn't noticed the height difference before- the Decepticon's face had softened slightly and Optimus smiled. The corners of Megatron's mouth twitched slightly but he didn't smile back he just pushed past the Autobot and continued on

"This way." He grunted.

Megatron was impressive. He'd just smashed down another blockade with his bare hands and all he'd had to show for it were a few scraped and dented knuckles. Optimus had known he was strong but this- this was stupidly strong. Sure the metal was old but they were working on less than half capacity and Optimus knew that he would not have been able to do have the stuff Megatron had been doing on just half capacity. In fact he knew he'd probably be dead if it hadn't been for the Decepticon's stubborn attitude and determination.

The huge Decepticon had discovered a pool of oily liquid and had pried away the metal guards that protected the vulnerable joints at his shoulders and begun to massage the black liquid into his aching and abused joints. Optimus watched silently as the Decepticon rolled his shoulders flexing the musculate across his back, arms and chest. Optimus found himself in almost awe at the sheer mass of the Decepticon ex-lord. The amount of thick, packed muscle at his shoulders and that stretched across his chest and back was immense. Optimus could only imagine comparing that amount of muscle to a miniaturised Omega Supreme. Megatron turned and looked over his shoulder at him, his expression unreadable, Optimus hadn't even noticed him looking until he'd spoken

"See anything you like?" purred Megatron a cruel smirk twisting his mouth up at the edges and transforming his eyes into ruby slits, Optimus jumped, startled by the Decepticon's sudden words

"I," he said, a part of him- the true part said 'yes' but Optimus said "No. It's not that its just I noticed you're not oiling your back musculate- surely it must ache." Megatron chuckled darkly

Very observant Prime, and yes it does ache. But how exactly do suppose I am too reach my back? Especially the centre?" Smirked Megatron- almost challenging. Optimus swallowed

"I could do it for you." The sane part of Prime's mind begged for him to take it back, but Optimus was in no mood for sanity. Megatron's jaw nearly hit the floor

"Excuse me?"

Say no say no! "I said I could do it for you." Optimus said more confidently and pushed his chest out. Megatron gulped, he looked almost- uncomfortable with the thought

"I...I suppose." He said and turned away offering his back to the Prime before reaching up to clip off the large blackened armour that covered the joints in his back. Optimus stepped forward and dipped his hands into the pool before sliding himself onto the large boulder behind the Decepticon he felt Megatron stiffen uncomfortably against him. He was nervous- understandably and probably uncomfortable. Optimus raised his hands and placed them gently on the shoulders of the Decepticon Megatron jerked again before settling back slightly as Optimus began to apply pressure, massaging the soothing oil into the aching Decepticon's back. Megatron was silent, his head lolled forward and his optics off-lined. Optimus moved his hands slightly and began to apply more pressure; Megatron moaned slightly and sighed in content. Optimus paused, he'd heard something. He looked around whatever it was it was weird deep and throaty like... Megatron leaned back suddenly resting his back against Prime's chest. He was smiling contentedly. Optimus gaped and then leaned closer to the Decepticon's face turning so he could hear better. Megatron was purring. Megatron the great and powerful Decepticon was leaning against Optimus Prime almost asleep and purring- Like a cat. Optimus almost laughed- it was just too cute. A broad grin stretched across his face and he brought his hand up to stroke the top of the Decepticon's head as though he was petting a cat. Megatron smiled broadly and nuzzled the Prime's hand his purring growing louder. Optimus chuckled

"Awww," he whispered "What a cute kitty."

"Don't get used to it." Optimus nearly jumped out of his armour and Megatron's smile broadened, he was awake but his optics were still dark. Optimus jerked back

"Don't stop." Whispered Megatron catching the Autobot's hand as he drew away, Optimus gulped and brought up his hand to stroke the Decepticon's head soothingly again. Megatron began to purr gently again and Optimus felt himself calming again; he leant down and rested his cheek on the Decepticon's shoulder. Megatron purred gently until he fell asleep, Optimus rested his arms around the Decepticon's broad chest gently and lay awake watching him as he slept. Megatron smiled all night.

"How exactly," Megatron looked back one optic ridged raised. Optimus jogged to the Decepticon's side "How exactly did you find these tunnels? I mean you couldn't have simply stumbled on them. And how do you seem to know where you're going?" Megatron smiled and chuckled lowly

"Do you think I was always an evil overlord Prime? Bent on destruction?" Optimus flushed, it was true he had once but now... now he wasn't so sure. Megatron smiled obviously guessing his answer.

No," he said "When I was a young mech I worked here- In these mines. This one in fact for a little while anyway." Optimus looked around at the dark, dirty tunnel walls. Even his short stay here he'd choked on the thick black dust that hung in the air, cut up his hands rusted metal, fell down several very deep pits and almost been crushed by a very unsecure piece off ceiling. Only his quick reactions had saved him that time. Optimus frowned under his mask .

"So did you... always look like you do now? Because surely someone would have recognised you when you rose to power?" Megatron smiled wistfully.

"No Prime," the Decepticon sighed "Once I was young... and handsome you know!" he laughed "And this time I'm not joking." Megatron looked down and smiled, a true smile, not one of his smiles born of tormenting the Prime but one born of true humour. Optimus smiled back.

"So," said Megatron "What about you? Have you a 'secret identity'?" Optimus gulped and then sighed gently and looked away

"Once." He whispered Megatron looked down at him intrigued "Once I went by another name... Orion. I lived another life then a happy one- a simple one. With no war and no death. But that, life...." he faltered "That life ended for me a long time ago." Optimus screwed his optics shut; he didn't know why it was but the wounds his old life had refused to heal. They'd stopped walking a while back and Megatron had turned to face his other. He raised his hand slowly and rested it on the Prime's shoulder comfortingly

"I'm sorry," he whispered "Orion."

"So," began Optimus conversationally a little while later "What did you look like?" Megatron smiled

"I could show you- not all off me of course- but my head." Optimus was intrigued "But!" said Megatron dramatically "You must show me something in return!" He inspected the Autobot critically

"I think I want to see you're face and in return you in a way will see mine." He smirked and held out a hand "Deal?" Optimus grimaced. It was a hard decision; he wanted to see Megatron- the real Megatron, not just the scary, black and white, smirking, and armed to the teeth Megatron that everyone knew and hated. But then he did not want to reveal his face. Optimus frowned

"I," he mumbled "I agree." Megatron smiled broadly. Optimus watched in anticipation as the Decepticon strolled over to where there was a glimmer off light shining through a crack in the ceiling. They were obviously getting closer to the surface. Megatron stood in the beam of light and raised his hands until they hovered either side of his helmet, and then slowly clicked two almost invisible clips and removed the dirtied bucket helmet. Optimus watched in fascination and then awe as the Decepticon removed the helmet to reveal a dark grey, still clean, almost helmet like head. The black markings that usually only protruded from just under his helmet to form an almost eyebrow like look now showed themselves as long black parallelograms that stretched right up to the top of his head. Along the sides of his head were faded yellow markings Optimus instantly recognised as miners safety markings. Megatron slowly tilted his head up basking in the light, his mouth slightly open as though he was drinking it in; as he looked up to fins flipped out from the sides of his and top of his head. He looked back down at the Prime. He was amazing. The fins on his head gave it an almost star shaped silhouette. Optimus could only gape. Megatron raised his hand and beckoned for him to approach. He approached slowly, nervously. Megatron reached out and cupped his face drawing him closer, further into the halo of light. Optimus could feel himself falling into the Decepticon's endless crimson optics. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Megatron traced his thumb across the side of the Autobot's blue helmet, searching. Optimus raised his hands and placed them gently on the Decepticon's dirty black ones guiding him to the secret latches to release his mask. There was a resounding click and then the mask fell away. Optimus tried to turn away but Megatron's hands were firm holding him still. The mask spun through the air, the dust swirled, it hit the ground with a heavy boom. Optimus opened his optics. Megatron stared

"I always did have a terrible curiosity." he whispered, his optics roamed across the Autobot's face drinking it in "You're so cruel Prime." Optimus looked at him curiously "Hiding this from me... for so long." He ran his thumb down the Autobot's face, round the curves of his face and then slowly across his mouth smearing him with thick black marks where his thumb had been. Optimus gasped quietly at the gentle gesture. Megatron leant closer until they were merely inches apart. His optics were dark

"So cruel..."

Optimus traced a finger across his blackened lips as they walked, he hadn't replaced his mask. He couldn't. Not yet. Megatron now and again would still look back, taking in the Autobot's holy beauty. Like an angel. The ground beneath Prime's feet was shifting. Things were changing. He could feel it. He couldn't ignore it. Especially when he only had to look in the Decepticon's optics to see it. Megatron looked back at him again, caught Prime watching and huffed and turned away. A frown creasing his usually handsome features. Optimus pouted

"You shouldn't frown so often." Megatron huffed grumpily Optimus was about to reply – something shifted beneath their feet, there was a crack, Optimus yelled and all of a sudden the world was a whirl of black. Optimus felt his stomach lurch as the feeling of weightlessness took hold and he realised he was falling. Arms wrapped around him and large black hands drew him in towards something heavy and solid. Optimus grabbed hold of it desperately, he was not a flier and the lack of solid ground at his feet scared him. He buried his head against the metal as his stomach lurched again and threatened to purge. The ground hit them. Megatron had manoeuvred them as they fell so that he took the brunt of the fall. He heard the heavy exhalation as the Decepticon was winded by the sudden blow. Then there was silence. Optimus didn't move he just held himself, shivering, against the Decepticon's still, silent frame. Optimus shuddered quietly and looked up. Megatron's optics were dark. He wasn't moving- or he couldn't move. Optimus picked himself up and nudged the still dark form

"Megatron." He whispered his voice was hoarse with fear "Megatron." Megatron didn't respond. Optimus climbed off him and checked himself over. Everything was fine... except... Optimus frowned. He knelt next to the Decepticon's form and then heaved him up in his arms, lifting him up with a grunt. He glanced around the small cavern spotting a tunnel; he thought for a second and then strode down it, into the darkness.

The tunnel seemed endless but Optimus kept walking. Megatron was still not conscious, it had been hours, and Optimus had begun to wonder if the Decepticon would ever wake. He shuddered and pushed those thoughts aside. Optimus started. There was a light up ahead. He jogged up the tunnel and rested the Decepticon against a neighbouring wall. Optimus ran his hands across the badly welded metal wondering how thick it was and exactly how strong. He pushed his shoulder against it but it didn't budge. He moved back and run forward ramming his shoulder against the wall, it groaned, heaved and then tore around the edges. Though it still refused to fall away. Optimus grunted, picked up Megatron and walked back to the wall. He squared himself up to it and the raised his leg kicking it full force, it screamed and tore away. Optimus nearly fell through. He stumbled and then caught himself, covering his eyes at the sudden glare of light. He must have been walking upwards! He'd reached the surface! He uncovered his eyes and looked out across the landscape- and gasped. It couldn't be! Optimus stepped back in shock his eyes racking wildly across the gleaming sight before him. Optimus couldn't believe his optics. He'd never seen anything like it, it was huge! For there in the ruins of Cybertron stood a city.

A golden city.

* * *

This chapter seemed shorter than the last. Poo. Mah'well what ya gonna do? Anyway hope you enjoye the little thingy I got goin on. Tell me if it feels rushed will ya? Thanks again to ma betas. Tata!


	3. Survivors:Chapter 3

**MORE MOPPY MOP! **

Soz bout taking so long! Me apologise. Aaaaanyway...ARRGH This be chappie three I hope you're on the edge of your seats in excitement if not Nyaa! *sticks out tongue* or if your close then :] Anyway enjoy my latest chappie.

Me no owny. But me own many toys. Hundred and fifteen I've counted so far but then some are in a box so I left those out. I really must get round to counting all off them oneday anyway- oh and I have I think about 32 Optimus's? Primal and Prime's. I kick aft. Hehe. Me so proudy. Anyway (again) enjoyeee! Read and reveiw.

* * *

Megatron's optics fuzzed and then slowly onlined and then instantly covered his optics. It was so bright! He groaned quietly as his optics gradually grew used to the light, after so long in the dark he was not accustomed to the brightness of the room. After a while he adjusted and looked up. Prime was once more silhouetted against the window. Megatron had really come to appreciate the Autobot. The way he moved, the way he stood, the way he spoke and thought. The way he looked. Everything about him was so thought through, so measured. He was always thinking adapting to move and act around everyone else. To be what everyone else wanted from him. Megatron wondered for a moment what Prime wanted.

"So," smirked Megatron "What's with all the light? You haven't killed me have you Prime?" he grinned playfully. Optimus turned to regard him solemnly. Primus he was beautiful; the crystal blue of his optics lit the curves of his cheeks and he drunk in the sight, bight optics, button nose and his perfect heart mouth. Megatron snapped back to reality as Prime addressed him

"Megatron, I think you should think before you act." Megatron looked at him quizzically, almost suspiciously, what was going on? "Now I'm going to show you something and I don't want you to act rashly-" Megatron's perverted brain instantly went to work and he dazed out for a moment, but he heaved it back as Optimus looked at him meaningfully "You understand?" he had his arms crossed across his chest and he looked serious so Megatron nodded resolutely

"Yes." No. Optimus smiled slightly, obviously pleased with the Decepticon's compliance.

"Now," said Megatron slipping of the berth, he grunted painfully and held his head "Ow..." Optimus smiled. Megatron grinned playfully back "Now," he started again "What is it you want to show me?" Optimus coughed slightly and turned back to the window

"This." Megatron smirked; trust Optimus to want to show off the scenery the moment they reached... ground.... He gaped.

"Is... is this a hoax?" Optimus shook his head and moved back from the window so that the Decepticon could get a better look. Megatron stepped forward and leaned against the mangled window sill peering out at the city outside.

* * *

The city itself was completely gold. From the high walls that surrounded it; to the spires that pierced the dark sky causing, the red and black clouds to swirl majestically, and ominously, around them. Megatron couldn't believe his optics

"There's been a city here all this time... all this time.... and we never knew..." His expression that was soft suddenly became volatile. Optimus gaped. Megatron spun and lunged towards him grabbing him tightly once more around the throat "Did you know!" he screamed "Did you know it was here! Did you know there were survivors! You lied to me!" Optimus gasped struggling against the Decepticon's grip

"No!" he cried. He had never been so genuinely frightened in his life than he was now of Megatron "No! I never knew." Megatron optics calmed slowly, his face falling. Understanding was returning "And think if they wanted us alive where was they? Why no search parties? Why no comm signals?" Megatron scowled and his grip tightened once again. So tight that Prime couldn't breath

"They didn't know we were alive!" he snarled "You may have been sleeping Prime but I was awake all those vorns; in the darkness all alone- all alone Prime!"Optimus gasped and clawed at the choking hands weakly. His optics began to water and darkness began to cloud the edges of his vision

"Megatron," his voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper "Please..." he was so afraid "Please Megatron..." The mech he loved was killing him "Please... I can't... I can't..." Sudden understanding appeared in Megatron's optics and he gasped, horrified

"Oh..." He cried releasing Optimus who fell to the floor panting and wheezing "Oh Optimus... no... Oh...Primus...What have I done?!" He was shaking, his optics wide. Optimus looked up at him from were he lay on the floor his hands coming up to caress his bruised and twisted throat. The cables had been all but crushed. Megatron curled himself up across the room pushing him self against the wall in horror at what he had. Optimus looked up at him hurt and confused

"Oh Optimus..." he whispered "I'm so sorry..." he reached out a tentative and when Optimus flinched back he pulled away quickly. Megatron reached out again this time cupping the Autobot's face drawing himself closer and kneeling on the ground

"Oh Optimus... I'm so sorry," he whispered gently caressing the Autobot's face "I never wanted to hurt you... never you Optimus... my love."He pulled the Autobot forward and kissed him tenderly. Optimus watched him silently. Still. Megatron pulled away his optics searching the Prime's face pleadingly, looking for some kind of signal anything to let him know that he did not hate him. Was not disgusted by what he'd done. They watched each other silently for a few tense moments before suddenly Prime lunged towards his former enemy wrapping his arms tightly around his neck kissing him hungrily and sending the two of them sprawling to the ground. Megatron growled deep in his throat and reacted. All the passion-the need he had felt spilled over and he kissed the Prime hungrily, biting him, his hands clawing the Autobot's back possessively. Optimus moaned pressing himself tighter against the Decepticon his hands trailing down to his enemies black waist Megatron's hand snapped out suddenly and caught the Prime wrist tightly. He growled suddenly- for real

"No." He said. Optimus pulled away slightly

"Why? Why not?" Megatron scowled

"Because. This is neither the right time nor place for these actions Prime. I would have thought you at least would have had some bodily control." Optimus pouted and then smiled mischievously. He leant forward pressing himself tightly against the Decepticon once more and kissed and whispered into his audio

"What's the matter Megatron? Scared? Fear you're getting to old for all this." He smirked, Megatron growled

"Don't be so stupid Prime," he snapped, genuinely angry "You know better than this. You're acting like a child." He pushed the Prime away and frowned at him. Optimus just smiled

"But you like it." Megatron smirked and laughed sharply

"True." Optimus grinned and contented- for now- allowed Megatron to turn him and pull him gently against his chest. Wrapping his arms protectively around the Autobot's chest. Megatron hummed quietly.

"I do love you know." He whispered, Optimus sighed and smiled contentedly

"I know." Megatron smiled suddenly and leant down to kiss the top of the Autobot's head

"But," Optimus felt him smirk "If there are Decepticon's in that city- don't tell them." Optimus laughed "It would be terrible for my street cred."

Optimus stirred and onlined his optics and smiled. Megatron's arm was wrapped tightly around him and the Decepticon was curled round him protectively. He'd been that way all night

"Morning beautiful." He whispered I'm glad you're finally awake; he smiled "You slept all night." Optimus turned shocked

"You've been awake all night! Megatron I'm so sorry did I keep awake?" Megatron smiled and pressed a finger to his mouth silencing him

"Don't worry love I like to watch you. You're so peaceful when you sleep." He smiled lovingly down at Optimus who smiled back. He leant up and kissed the Decepticon's blackened lips gently. Megatron smiled down at him, his hands trailed up and down the Prime's back slowly the paused suddenly and Megatron gasped. Optimus watched him curiously

"Oh Optimus," he whispered "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Optimus looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" Megatron looked at him sadly

"Your back, I'm so sorry." Optimus reached up and stroked his back slowly. There was a series of deep gouges stretching right up and down his back from his waist to his neck. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked back up at Megatron who turned away from him ashamed. Optimus frowned and reached out a tender hand, cupped Decepticon's face and then pulled it round to face him. Megatron looked at him sadly

"Oh Megatron," whispered Optimus smiling encouragingly "Don't be sad."

"Optimus I'm so sorry I don't mean to be so rough-I just- I can't control myself, I can't be gentle." Megatron looked away obviously angry at himself for his carelessness. Optimus sighed this was going to be harder than he'd thought

"But Megatron," he protested, pulling the Decepticon round to look at him again "I'm not hurt-I-" but Megatron cut him off

"You are!" he cried suddenly grabbing Prime roughly by the shoulders "Don't you see! I've hurt you once- twice in fact! And I could do it again!" he traced the Autobot's beautiful face gently with one finger. And I don't want to hurt you Prime. I couldn't live without you." He whispered. Optimus watched him sadly and then pulled him suddenly into a passionate kiss

"Megatron," as he pulled the Decepticon against him so that he was whispering into his audio receptor "You didn't hurt me... because I enjoy it." Megatron stiffened visibly against him

"You...you what?" Optimus smiled as he breathed against Megatron ear

"I," he whispered drawing each word out "Enjoy it." Megatron was silent for a few moments and then loudly exhaled

"Oh Prime." His voice was low and rough "You know that only makes me love you more."

Optimus smiled

"I know." He whispered.

* * *

Optimus pressed himself tightly against the Decepticon's broad chest, burying his face in the black wires at the dip in his neck. He loved it when the Megatron held him. He loved the warmth of the Decepticon's body against him. The sound of his spark so close to the Autobot's own. The security it gave him. He traced a blackened finger across Megatron's broad chest listening silently to the pleasant thrum it elicited from the Decepticon's spark. He wanted Megatron. More than he'd ever wanted anyone else in the entirety of his existence and he knew Megatron wanted him just as badly. He could feel it in the increased heat emitting from his black body to the way he moved to press himself against the Autobot when ever he pulled away. It was just like when they had been falling before. It was the same need to be close. To feel grounded. To feel safe. And with Megatron he felt safe. Megatron was tracing his fingers up and down the length of the Prime's back though he still looked pained every time he went near the scars. They had been sitting together on the berth for about a day. It didn't feel that long though. Time always flew when he was with Megatron.

* * *

Eventually Megatron grunted and sat up

"I think it's about time we made our move. We've waited for them long enough. I say we go in." He moved to rise and Optimus sort of slid off of him. Megatron looked down at him reprimandingly but his smile ruined the whole effect

"Don't you think you should actually move at some point today?" he teased "You legs might actually think they've died." Optimus just groaned and rolled over burying his head in his arms. Megatron rolled his optics at the Prime's suddenly childish attitude

"Up now sleepy head." He leant down and wrapped his strong arms around the Autobot's waist and heaved. Optimus slid slightly but still refused to move. Megatron's sighed and prepared to pull again but this time Prime was ready and he pulled back. Megatron gave a short cry of surprise and then toppled forward. His chest banged against the Autobot's back as he landed

"Oof. Optimus!" he cried indignantly as he landed square on the Autobot's back. He sighed

"Imagine what are men would think if they saw us now." He chuckled a muffled laugh was heard from inside the Prime's arms. Megatron smiled lovingly down at the lazy Autobot and then leant down towards him

"Wakey, wakey now Optimus- you lazy sod." Optimus grinned and then rolled over. Megatron visibly winced at the movement; he was still trying to get a hold of his sudden need for the Autobot. Optimus smiled at him and then wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck pulling him close

"Spoil sport." He smiled and then nuzzled the Decepticon playfully. Megatron smiled

"Can't help it," He grinned "I am getting old you know." Optimus laughed light heartedly, something he had not done in years

"Well you're your still young to me Megs." Megatron frowned suddenly

"Hey watch it with the nicknames there-Oppy." Optimus just laughed.

* * *

Optimus looked back; Megatron was once again staring at the huge golden walls of the city- the only thing keeping them from civilisation. Sure it was a nice thought. Going back to civilisation; possibly seeing old friends again. But then again they had been gone for a long time and things had changed- they had changed. And Optimus couldn't help but get the feeling that the world that existed now didn't exactly want them rejoining it. It was just a shame Megatron couldn't see things that way. He seemed to long for company far more than the Prime did and this longing had blinded him to the truth. Optimus frowned. They had been walking round the city for hours and had barely got halfway round, the city was immense. A truly monolithic structure unlike anything the Prime had ever seen. The city itself was almost completely symmetrical. Whatever angle you looked at it was the same. All tall angular buildings or curved towers. All perfectly logical and frighteningly impenetrable.

However there was one difference. So far he had only spotted one entrance. At what he assumed was the front of the building was a huge pair of golden gates. They reached right down from the ground to the top of the wall and they to were impenetrable. Optimus had been meaning to get a closer look at what appeared to be a key card lock. However when they had tried to approach two laser sight beams had been triggered and instantly began to scan the surrounding area. And what with their main objective being concealment it was better they didn't take to many chances. They had backed off and began to search for a new entrance. However so far no luck. Optimus was about to call it a day when suddenly at the entrance there was movement. The huge Golden Gates began to swing slowly open. Optimus glanced over at Megatron who looked back at him. This could be their chance but they'd have to be careful. Megatron began to stalk forward; low to the ground and fast. Like a huge predatory cat. Optimus waited for a few moments before following copying the measured, low movements. All of a sudden Megatron stopped and dived to the ground pressing himself tightly to the ground. Optimus froze his optics darting back and forth. The golden gates began to close again and Optimus wondered why Megatron had not taken his chance. He looked focused on something ahead. Something Prime could not see. Then out of the swirling dust a dark shape emerged. It was a man. He was stumbling and tripping across the uneven landscape, his arms flailing as he attempted to stay up whilst running. He passed straight past Megatron who was so dirty he blended in almost perfectly with the scorched ground beneath him. Optimus realised the man was running towards him. As the man approached him Optimus began to gage whether he was a threat. He must have been about 30-35 ft; he was a dirty gold, slim and barely armoured. He was definitely not built for battle. The mech glanced over he shoulder wildly and then back at Prime who stood frozen by the terror in the gold mechs eyes. The mech latched onto the Prime's chest

"Help me!" he cried "Help me please! There going to kill me!" Optimus could only stare silently "There going to kill me because I know Please! Please help me!" the mech choked and then gurgled. His grip slackened and then he slid down to the ground and crumpled at the Prime's feet. Behind him stood Megatron a bloody ragged knife in one hand. Optimus was silent

"I thought he was going o kill you." Said Megatron. Optimus felt numb

"You just killed him..." he could barely whisper

"I thought he was going to hurt you Prime." Megatron said more firmly stepping forward

"He had no armour and no weapons," Optimus couldn't help it his voice was becoming more raised with every syllable "And you just killed him." Megatron placed a firm hand on the Prime's shoulder holding him still

"He was a threat- everyone's a threat Prime. You said so yourself. So calm down, his death will be of use to us, he did not die in vain. Out of one insignificant mechs death comes our salvation remember that Prime. And get used to it because I have a feeling we both maybe doing more killing from now on. Are you okay?" Optimus nodded feebly but he didn't feel it

"I... I just... he came to me for help and I... I'm sorry you're right. I over reacted now lets see what he has of use." Megatron nodded and smiled comfortingly before bending down and rummaging through the mechs subspace pockets. Optimus watched with distaste. After a few moments Megatron looked up

"This of any use?" he held up a small card like piece of metal

"Yes!" Optimus took it from him and looked at it carefully. It was thin and rectangular and covered in ancient Cybertronian glyphs. It would be difficult but Optimus was sure he could translate it

"I think its the key card needed to open the gates." Megatron smiled,

"Oh how coincidental." Optimus smiled at him slyly and Megatron returned the look before removing a pouch from the mechs subspace and tucking it in his own. He rose, smiled at the Prime and then held out hand in a very gentlemanly manner

"Shall we go my dear?" Optimus smiled and took it

"Why I believe we shall."

* * *

Megatron and Optimus walked carefully but assuredly towards the Golden city gates. Optimus removed the card from his subspace and turned it round the right way. He looked up at Megatron who was marvelling at the size of the huge gates and attempting to see the top. He was so handsome when he as deep in thought Megatron noticed he was watching and smiled at him. Optimus nodded and then swiped the card through the machine, it hummed and flashed. A bar ran up and down the screen and the word 'finalising' flashed up the suddenly it flashed green and the huge gates groaned and began to open. Megatron leaned over, wrapped one arm around his shoulder and leant down towards his face

"I can't wait to get clean. I think I'll spend at least two stellar cycles in the shower." He smiled and the corners of his optics creased up in that oh so adorable way that Prime loved

"Not just yet Megs," Megatron frowned at him "We can't let anyone recognize which means we'll have to stay dirty just a little longer. And anyway I thought the dirt didn't bother you." He teased, Megatron smirked

"You can most certainly always have too much of a good thing Prime and when you get too the point where you can't feel what's under your finger tips due too the fact that there covered in dirt- well you can see how that could begin to become an inconvenience." Optimus laughed

"I can see how that could be annoying." Megatron chuckled and then released the Prime's shoulders moving himself away but no t far away enough that it was not obvious who he was with. Optimus smiled slightly trust Megatron to be the protective type. The doors creaked to a halt and Optimus barely suppressed a gasp. The city itself was even more impressive from the inside. Everything was a deep gold only every punctuated by a creamy pearly material that decorated the walls with patterns and shapes. Some Prime noticed were engraved with ancient Cybertronian symbols. Megatron beside him looked almost non partial and to a stranger he would have looked as though he was unimpressed however to the Prime- who knew him better- he was completely amazed. Just the gentle raising of the Decepticon's brow or the way his lips were pursed he was trying to look nonplussed but to Prime every slight movement had meaning. Megatron turned to him and the tiniest of smiles touched his lips. Optimus nodded.

* * *

They hadn't been walking for long but they were already gathering interested onlookers. And Megatron certainly wasn't helping with his threatening demeanour. Some glowered, some pointed, some laughed, some murmured to friends and some just looked curious. Optimus just ignored them, they didn't know better, but Megatron was letting it get to him

"How much longer until we find somewhere to stay?" he scowled leaning towards Prime in an unnecessary attempt at privacy. Though it wasn't like anyone would have heard them anyway- they were in the middle of a busy street. Optimus sighed

"Not long hopefully, but its not easy translating these glyphs you know. I haven't had to translate them on the spot and in mass in a long time. You have to remember I learnt this when I was just a little Sparkling." Optimus couldn't help but let a little of his frustration tint his voice but he tried to hold himself back. Megatron just grunted. Optimus nearly snapped again but stopped him self and smiled

"Here." He said, Megatron looked up from where he had been staring at his feet impatiently

"Here?" he said Optimus smiled and looked over at the small hotel like building

"Yes," he smiled "here will be perfect."

Megatron followed Optimus into the small gold building, glancing around suspiciously. The small crowd of on lookers who had gathered around them quickly dispersed under the Decepticon's threatening gaze. Optimus merely sighed and shook his head. The women at the counter looked at him up and down distastefully, Optimus barely suppressed a growl

"Yes?" she said Optimus smiled politely

"I'm here to book a room." She looked at him almost shocked and Optimus had the overwhelming need to bite her head off

"Really sir-" she cut off suddenly and gulped as a large shadow fell across the counter. Optimus looked round at Megatron who was looming threateningly over him and glaring viciously at the women on the other side of the counter. Optimus suddenly felt an over whelming surge of pity for her

"Yes," he smiled curtly "I would like a room."

"And it'd better be a good one," he snarled "With a decent shower." Optimus nearly laughed but held it back. A set of doors swung open behind the counter and an all too familiar figure stepped through

"Excuse me," said Thundercracker "But is there a problem here?"

* * *

YAY! TC! And where theres a Thundercracker there is a Skywarp. But don't expect him to be the Skywarp you all know and love I have much install for this pair MWUHAHAHAA! Hope you enjoyed the chappie and the cliffhanger! :] Have a nice day! Tata!


	4. I love you Diapers an' all

Awww simple cute Sparkling fluff. This has nothing to do with Survivors it's just a bit of a story I had brewing (like a fart) for a while and cause this is a collection of fics/Drabbles I'm allowed to just interrupt stories to post up other bits off stories. At the mo I'm having a little trouble updating that story line so I'll do ma best and update it or this soon- or add some random drabbley stuff with Skywarp in it. I know what you guys like ;] Anyway I've got serious test hassle at the mo so I'm not getting much time too write. Wish me luck! X3

Summary: Meggy gets turned into a sparkling and guess who has to look after him?

Disclaimer: Me. No. owney. But may assasinate you and steal it. I'll hire a ninja too kill them with a spork. -I'm that evil ;]

* * *

"_Priiiime!" growled Megatron a cruel smile twisting his features and his fusion cannon charging menacingly. Optimus twisted; his leg swinging round and catching the Decepticon full in the face. Megatron grunted and fell back sliding along the dirt ground before sprinting forward again one arm pulling back and then shooting forward; a sudden cry stopped him in his tracks and Optimus threw himself to the ground_

"_Now!" he boomed. Megatron looked up quizzically at the strange device positioned on the top of the hill. The Autobot inventor seemed to be activating it but to what ends? Whatever was intended to happen most certainly couldn't be allowed, Megatron decided_

"_Soundwave!" he bellowed. Soundwave turned from where he too was watching the strange occurrence "Stop th-" Megatron had barely begun his sentence before the machine whirred and a huge blast of white light spread out hitting all those who were standing. All of the Decepticons. Megatron barely had time to gasp before he offlined. _

The hologram flickered and then died. Optimus turned from where he had been watching the simulated battle scene to his mad-inventor-in residence Wheeljack. Wheeljack beamed

"And that," he said "is-in theory-what my device could do!" Optimus looked at him disbelievingly; he had heard many of Wheeljack's theories but the only thing that he and ever seen the mechanic actually ever build was stuff that blew up. It seemed that when Wheeljack intended to build explosives he built harmless things- like machines that could put on your tie or do up you shoelaces- but when he meant to build safe things... well... that was another story. Optimus highly doubted that this device would be any different

"In theory?" he said, Wheeljack's smile lessened ever so slightly

"Well yes..." he said "Of course I haven't got to test it yet but that's what I needed you for! To give me the go ahead to test it in a real battle situation!" Optimus frowned

"I don't know..." he rested one finger on his chin and tapped it slightly. Wheeljack gave him his most pleading look "Are you sure this one won't blow up?" it sounded harsh but he needed to know

"Absolutely positively Optimus!" Optimus knew that Wheeljack could sense his weakening resolve and sighed

"Fine." Wheeljack hissed a quiet 'yes!' but Optimus quickly cut him off "But I want you to run more tests be absolutely sure that this will not harm any of our men. You understand?" Wheeljack nodded enthusiastically, too enthusiastically, so much so that Optimus had already begun to regret his decision. He sighed "Good." And then he left. It took the whole ten seconds it took to walk down the corridor and away from Wheeljack's test rooms for Optimus to decide that he had just made probably the biggest mistake of his life.

The battle was going well- just not for the Autobot's. Optimus grunted and spat up mech fluid into his mask. Megatron grinned and slammed another fist into the Prime's stomach before following it up with a back hand across the face. Optimus spun through the air and hit the ground. Megatron smirked and began to gradually stroll over. Optimus' optics flashed and then went dark. Wheeljack who had been hidden on the hill overlooking the battlefield took this as his signal

"Down!" he cried over the comm link. Every Autobot on the field threw themselves to the ground. For a moment there was a stunned silence and then Megatron laughed

"Their leader is not yet dead and already they cower at our feet!" A chorus of maniacal laughter rippled out across the Decepticon ranks. Megatron stopped suddenly and his optics flashed; Wheeljack pressed feverishly at the flashing buttons on the device but to no avail. It was too late Megatron had already spotted him. The Decepticon overlord smirked and then sprinted to the bottom of the hill before launching himself up the side. Wheeljack bent down beside his machine fiddling with a few wires in an attempt to fix it

"Yes!" he grinned "Nearly there!"

"Nearly." Purred a voice, Wheeljack turned with a gasp. Megatron looked down at him with a smirk his cannon whirring threateningly "But not quite." Wheeljack gasped and threw himself to the ground. Megatron laughed. The two wires sparked. And then connected. The machine whirred and then glowed. Megatron gasped. It exploded. There was a silence and then a huge boom as the top of the hill exploded and then Decepticons and Autobots below were bathed in dust and tiny shards of metal and rock. Optimus stirred. There was silence. The wail of a sparkling suddenly pierced the silence. Ratchet was the first to react, after years of bringing sparklings into the world knew the sound of one in trouble

"Quick! It's a sparkling! Someone help him!" Starscream who was the quickest of the Decepticon's, and saw this as an opportunity to gain himself a mini Decepticon of the future, flew over to the remains of the hill and began to dig through the rubble. After a few minutes he let out a cry of triumph and then of shock

"What?" cried Ratchet "He's not hurt is he?" there was silence and then the Seeker replied

"No," he said almost venomously "He's not hurt." The Seeker glided gently to the ground and then strolled casually over too the slowly gathering crowd around the medic a bundle of screaming fury tucked neatly under one arm. Ratchet held out his hands

"Give it to me." He urged. Starscream smirked cruelly and then thrust his arms out

"If you insist." Ratchet pulled away in shock and gasped. The tiny screaming bundle in Starscream's hands was none other than Megatron.

The little grey mech wailed angrily at the world. He was angry that he had been buried. He was angry that dust had got in his optics. He was angry that this whiney, annoying screamy thing had dug him out so roughly. And now he was angry that everyone was staring at him! He just wanted to go to sleep! Couldn't anyone understand that! 'Go away!' he wailed but no one could understand they didn't speak sparkling 'GO AWAAAAAAY!'. The screamy one was holding him wrong and it hurt his chest to wail but he didn't stop. Why was no one helping him? The screamy one was hurting him- why did no one help!

Optimus stirred and then groggily sat up. His head hurt. He rubbed it and winced, what was that noise? There was a crowd of mechs gathered around then source of the noise and Optimus wandered over to investigate. He pushed his way through the crowd. What was that noise?

'IT HURTS!', 'IT HURTS!', 'IT HUUUURTS!' he wailed but no one was helping! He just wanted to be cuddled! He was cold, and his chest and eyes hurt and he was tired! Why would no one cuddle him? Did he do something wrong? Tiny tears trickled down Megatron's face. Why did no one love him? A big mech stepped through the crowd and Megatron's spark soared. Yes! This mech would love him! This mech would cuddle him! He cooed and reached his tiny black hands out towards him.

Starscream looked down at the suddenly cooing sparkling

"He shut up?" Starscream looked up at the Prime who had stepped through the crowd suspiciously "What did you do?" he said but Optimus ignored him

"Ohh," he said "oh, oh you're hurting him." Starscream stared gobsmacked

"So?"

"Oh," whispered Optimus "Is he hurting you?" The sparkling gurgled in response and shoved a tiny fist in his mouth "No," cooed Optimus pulling the tiny black hand from the Sparklings mouth "That's dirty don't eat that." Megatron chirruped and reached his tiny arms out, his bright red optics wide and pleading, his bottom lip trembled adorably. He wanted a hug. Yes this mech would hug him. There was a shocked silence as Optimus reached out and plucked the tiny, sparkling Megatron from the Seekers hands and drew him to his chest

"Optimus," said Ironhide "Do you think that's wise?" Optimus chuckled slightly, a rarely heard noise and rocked the sparkling gently in his arms. Megatron yawned tiredly and cooed, his little arms extending into a stretch. Prime couldn't help but smile lovingly down at the happy little face that watched him with both equal love and sleepiness

"Does he look dangerous to you?" he asked

"But Prime!" Ironhide cried, Megatron squeaked and buried himself further in the Autobot's red arms, Optimus glowered at the red and black mech. Ironhide looked at him apologetically and then whispered

"But Prime! He's Megatron!" Optimus just cooed quietly

"That maybe Ironhide but he is also a very tired and very sleepy sparkling." He said sternly. Ironhide frowned and then scowled at the tiny Megatron who was watching him shyly from his barrier of fifty foot protective Autobot.

Cold hands suddenly plucked the purring Megatron from his warm safe haven and he squeaked in protest

"I think that," smirked Starscream taking advantage of the Prime's distraction "Belongs to us." Megatron took one look at Starscream and then began to wail, Starscream shrieked

"Why won't he shut up!"he screeched as the other Decepticon's gathered around him effectively blocking Optimus from view. Megatron wailed louder

"Oph!" he cried his arms reaching out desperately for Optimus "OPH!" Optimus tried too look over the barrier of Decepticon's but no matter where he went they blocked him

"Maybe he wants to be shook?" Thundercracker added helpfully "I heard sparklings like to be shook." Starscream began to shake the screaming Megatron violently up and down 'hurhurhurhruhurhur!' gurgled Megatron. He felt sick. He HATED the Screamy one. Megatron had made up his mind. Starscream stopped shaking him suddenly and stared down at him disbelievingly

"Did he just growl at me?" Megatron looked up at Starscream with a frighteningly familiar expression. The same expression that he wore just before he hit Starscream for some obscure reason. A tiny growl rippled from deep within his throat and Megatron bared his teeth. His mouth opened wide suddenly and then his tiny fangs clamped down tightly on their intended target. Starscream's finger.

"AHHH!" screamed Starscream throwing the tiny grey sparkling into the air in shock "HE BIT ME!"

Megatron flew through the air

"Megatron!" cried Optimus attempting to get close enough to catch him but he was blocked. Megatron giggled and grabbed at his toes. He landed on his bottom with an "Oof." Optimus pushed his way through the Decepticons on his hands and knees. The sparkling and mech stared at each other for a few moments. Megatron tried to gauge Optimus's expression and then he grinned

"Oph!" he grinned and reached out to be held. Optimus sighed in relief and smiled before hurrying quickly over, Megatron crawled hurriedly towards him. Starscream screeched in rage hold his throbbing hand and tormenting everyone around him with his incessant whining over the tiniest of scratches. In all of the commotion over Starscream's seemingly dying Optimus managed to grab hold of the tiny tyrant and coddled him to his chest protectively

"Shh." He whispered and pressed a finger to his mask "We'll get you out of here safe and sound." Megatron nodded knowingly, his optics wide. Optimus crawled back between the Decepticon's legs and then sprinted back over towards Ratchet and immediately handed the sparkling to him. Megatron opened his mouth to wail but Optimus quickly silenced him with a finger to his little grey lips, Megatron closed his mouth and puffed up his cheeks so that he resembled a tiny metallic hamster.

"Take him," whispered Optimus "Straight back to the Ark. Stop for no one and nothing. You understand?" Ratchet nodded. Megatron watched the strange exchange between the two curiously. He felt it was important but he couldn't quite figure out why. Then all of a sudden he was inside a big roary loud machine and being whizzed away from his beloved cuddly. He whined quietly and sucked his thumb

"Hush little one," soothed Ratchet uncharacteristically softly "Soon you'll be safe and sound- and back with Optimus." Megatron yawned. He believed the loud roary machine and he was tired, so he curled up in the seat and went quickly to sleep.

Megatron's tiny red optics flickered and blinked tiredly. He rolled onto his back and stretched out, Optimus couldn't help but laugh. This had always been how he imagined Megatron would have acted when not fighting. Megatron rolled back over onto his side and caught sight of his big blue optics.

"Oph." He smiled in greeting and his tiny black hands reached out to explore the big mechs face curiously. Optimus just watched him a tiny smile curly up his lips. Megatron was delighted by the way the corners of his optics scrunched up when he smiled. He cooed and purred sweetly and Optimus tapped him playfully on the nose. Once Ratchet had brought the 'Tiny Tyrant' (as he was now known around the base) back to the Ark he had immediately brought him into his medbay for a check up. It turned out Megatron slept like a log (this phrase baffled Ratchet and when he had spare time he endeavoured to discover how exactly logs slept) and so the procedures had been quickly completed. Ratchet had then laid down the little sparkling on one of the berths and wrapped him in a blanket. Of course the moment Prime had returned he had been immediately by the baby Megatron's side watching him silently as he snuggled and burrowed down into his blanky. He then climbed up on the berth to lie next to him when he had noticed the sparkling shivering. Megatron had been so contented laying next to the big bot and the look of absolute love and adoration on Optimus's face as he looked down at the tiny mech had been so adorable that Ratchet hadn't had the heart to chuck him out of his medbay (that and he had needed someone to watch the little tike over night to make sure he didn't become ill and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be him!)- So he let him stay there. This was why when Megatron woke up that morning the first thing that greeted his new fresh optics was the sight of Optimus's bright blue I'll-cuddle-you optics.

Megatron chirruped with joy when Optimus scooped him up in his arms and began to twirl him round his head. Megatron felt as though he could fly, this swingy most certainly did not make him feel sick! Optimus sat the Tiny Tyrant down on his knee and begun to bounce him up and down Megatron trilled with joy. After a while however he grew bored of this and made little whining noises until Optimus stopped. Megatron sat on Optimus's lap and looked at him a tiny pout on his tiny lips. He wanted to be entertained and he wanted it now. Optimus raised his hands up too his face and then suddenly... he was gone! Megatron gasped in horror and looked around frantically. Where had he gone! He couldn't have just disappeared! He could still fell he was sitting on his lap but when he looked for him he was gone! And then all of a sudden he was back again

"Peek-a-boo!" he said and smiled. Megatron just gaped at him gobsmacked. How on Cybertron had he just done that? And then all of a sudden-

"Peek-a-boo!" -it didn't matter; Megatron screeched and squealed with laughter falling onto his back and beating Optimus's legs with his tiny fists. He laughed so much he went red in the face but he just couldn't seem to stop! Behind them the door fizzed open and Ratchet stepped in a familiar sour look on his face

"Don't excite him too much Optimus cause if he's sick you're going to be the one cleaning it off the floor." Optimus smiled apologetically and Megatron pouted at his Oph's attention being stolen from him before turning and suddenly noticing the other mechs presence

"Rah!" he cried "Rarrh!" Optimus chuckled

"He sounds a bit like you." Ratchet scowled and strolled over to the berth. Megatron pointed at Optimus like he had just made the greatest scientific discovery in the world and wanted to share it with everyone 'He can disappear!' cried Megatron 'He gone!' or what he actually said was

"*squeal* *shriek* *warble* *gurgle*... *fart*" Optimus screwed up his face and wafted his hand in front of his nose

"Urrgh! Megatron that's disgusting!" Megatron looked at him and blushed, squirming in seeming embarrassment and ringing his little hands. He'd gotten a little over excited

"I did warn you." Said Ratchet and frowned to hide a small smile. Megatron looked at Optimus and judging by the big mechs smile decided he wasn't in too much trouble and that he wanted a hug. He reached up towards Optimus his little hands grasping at the heavens

"Urh!" he said "Urh!"

"Up?" said Optimus, 'No duh.' Frowned Megatron but then replaced it with a pleading expression and gathered up all of his vocal strength

"Urp!" he cried, sure it sounded a bit like a burp but for him it was victory. Optimus scooped him up in his arms once more and hugged him to his chest. Megatron giggled and slapped the sides of Optimus's mask happily. Megatron squirmed in the Prime's arms and then burrowed down burying himself in them. He wiggled his little aft in Optimus's face as he squirmed to get further down until his little face popped out from under the bottom of Prime's arms. Megatron laughed happily as the mech fluid rushed to his head and slapped Optimus's arms. Optimus couldn't help but laugh, the little guy was unbelievably energetic and surprisingly happy. Optimus quickly spun him up the right way but made up for it when he tickled the Tiny Tyrant's little round belly. Megatron squirmed and screeched with glee. Ratchet looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight; it was strange but nice having a little squealing sparkling around the place- even if it was Megatron. (Ratchet found it difficult to believe that Megatron as a sparkling could be cute though he undeniably was.)

Just then Tweedledum and Tweedledee decided it was time they made their glorious appearance

"Hey!" barked Ratchet "Dum and Dumber, I thought my orders were clear: No one in the Med-bay 'cept me an Prime! Not even Prowl's allowed in here so get out!" Sideswipe gave the fuming Medic one his most disarming smiles (which was aptly ignored)

"Don't worry," he smiled "Me an Sunshine over here were once voted Cybertron's most cuddly, friendly and adorable mechs award in the Femme Central magazine. He'll love us!"

"My aft!" Growled Ratchet "Sunstreaker couldn't be cute, cuddly or adorable even if ya dressed him as a bunny and covered him with honey! So don't start that with me- Now get out!" All of this commotion had drawn Megatron's attention. The loud angry noises the old one was making sounded fun so Megatron gave it his best shot

"Rarruurururuuu! Rar! Rar, rar..." Megatron pouted, Ophy was laughing at him! But oh well, he'd caught everyone else's attention. They'd all gone silent- obviously in awe of his fearsome roar (unlike Oph who though was sweet was undeniable stupid.) Megatron smirked.

Sideswipes optics widened in surprise at the loud gurgly sound that appeared to be coming form Optimus, who had suddenly burst into a quiet snicker. Sideswipe paced slowly over and leant down until he was eye level with the little grey sparkling and stared. Megatron smirked

"No way..." Mumbled Sideswipe quietly, not even daring to believe it "I thought Jazz was kiddin' when he said Meg's was back in diapers... but seriously...." suddenly something occurred to him "Wait!" he grinned turning to look at Ratchet eagerly "Does this mean we've won the war?!" it was Ratchet who he addressed but Optimus who answered

"I'm afraid not Sideswipe, while there are still Decepticon's willing to take Megatron's place the war will not be done." Sideswipe whined

"Aww... no party's then I s'pose?" Optimus grinned beneath his mask

"I'm afraid not." Sunstreaker grunted slightly and stepped in through the door. Megatron stared, his pupils dilated and all that filled his tiny mind was 'shiny... sooo shinneeey....' Megatron's tiny mouth fell open and his hands reached forward grasping for the shiny. Sunstreaker frowned

"No way stinky, touch my paint job and I'll ring your scrawny little neck ya hear?" Megatron kept reaching but Optimus quickly caught his tiny hands in his own ones and pulled them away

"Uh uh." He said Megatron looked at him with big pleading optics. But he wanted the shiny sooo much... His bottom lip trembled and his optics watered but Optimus stayed strong in is decision. Slowly a smile curled onto his face and he leaned closer until he was breathing into the little sparkling's audios

"Maybe I'll set you loose on him when you're a bit more dirty huh?" Megatron didn't understand what he'd just said but the mischievous twinkle in his Ophy's eye made him giggle and he nibbled his hand a little. Optimus smiled at him and then looked up and frowned at the conversation going on around them

"Well why can't we raise him up? We could use another decent warrior- the only ones we've got at the moment are me an Sunny!"

"Side's has a point," said Sunstreaker cutting off Ratchet before he could speak "We need good soldiers and what with Megatron's physical strength and aptitudes he'd make the perfect soldier. Imagine it Optimus Prime, Megatron and us all on one side- the Con's wouldn't stand a chance!" Ratchet snarled

"No!" he cried "There is no way in the Pit we are raising a Sparkling to be a killing machine! That goes against every code we Autobot's stand for!"

"C'mon Ratch!" pleaded Sideswipe "It's not like were asking you to do it! We'd raise him up- all by ourselves! Training feeding-"

"NO!" boomed Prime cutting Sideswipe off. The three turned to Prime and looked at him as though they were deer in the headlights of an in coming truck. Optimus was fuming, his optics were ablaze with righteous fury "WE WILL NOT LOWER OURSELVES TO THE DECEPTICON'S STANDARDS!" he roared

"-But!" interrupted Side's

"- BUT NOTHING! He is a sparkling, an innocent Sparkling. No matter what the crimes of his past life were now he may live anew. Turn over a new leaf. He will be raised with all the love and care every Sparkling needs- He will NOT be made a weapon of vengeance." Sideswipe looked at him frightened and annoyed, Sunstreaker was grating his teeth together and his fists were clenched. He looked ready to just about murder his leader. Ratchet simply looked victorious as he stood alongside Prime on the moral high ground and smirked down at the two from his perch. Sunstreaker turned on his heel slamming the door shut behind him, Sideswipe followed him out. No sooner had they left than Optimus turned back to the berth. Megatron whimpered slightly in fear and quivered from where he was curled up on the metal berth Optimus sighed sadly, he had not mean to scare the little mech but he had been so angry.

"hush, hush." Whispered Optimus gently as he approached the tiny Sparkling and reached out towards him, Megatron dragged himself further away but Optimus was faster and quickly scooped him up in his arms. Megatron squealed and cried out in fear attempting to wriggle free of the Prime's big arms but Optimus was too strong and drew him tightly to his chest enveloping him in the warmth and comfort that he offered. Megatron quivered and whimpered for a while in his arms burrowing himself away in an attempt to escape until eventually he stopped. The little Sparkling looked up at him, fear and sadness in his optics and cooed sadly

"No," whispered Optimus "I'm not angry at you... I could never be angry at you." Megatron gave him a shy smile and then leant up planting a wet kiss on his faceplate. Optimus smiled and nuzzled him gently. He had been forgiven.

**Decepticon headquarters: the Nemesis**

Starscream paced angrily. Not only had they been defeated by that wretched Prime but the Autobot's had also taken the Ex- Decepticon commander (in Starscream's opinion) as a captive and as long has they had him Starscream could not eliminate him. Starscream snarled to himself

"Whatzza matter Screamer?" Skywarp was leaning back on one of the walls by the door picking his teeth. Starscream turned to him and sneered

"What's the matter?" he cried and then caught himself, a slow, evil smirk unfurled across his face and his optics darkened ominously "Why nothing my dear stupid Skywarp... Nothing at all. In fact everything's perfect." Skywarp who new it was true that he was stupid was not in fact stupid enough to have missed the insult

"See," said Skywarp "I would've thought you would have been a little upset see how not only did we lose our Mighty," Starscream's optics twitched "Lord *twitch* Megatron to the Autobot's but we got our afts handed to us rather spectacularly on the same day—and under your command!" the red Seeker's hands balled into fists "See now I would have been pretty upset by that." Starscream barely managed to suppress his rage as he turned to his smirking trine mate with a hiss

"Megatron," he sneered "Is nothing compared to me. And when I get my hands on that little brat," he paused so to saviour the moment "There will not be enough left off him to make a stapler!"

* * *

Dun dun durr Screamer has evil plans for cute little Meggy. And Meggy has evil-well mischevious- plans for the poor occupants of the Ark! and I have a feeling Oppy (sorry:Ophy) will not stop him! Hehe. Hows my cute, fluffiness? i've never written any thing like this before so I'd like some feedback on how I did. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! You know what to do now! X3


	5. Survivors:Ch4

* * *

TADAAAAA!!! Chapter four has arrived! It took four million years and I am now eighty-six but I don't mind cause here it is! yaaay. *tiny trumpet toot.* woohoo. yeeah. I hope you like the surprise at the end! And thanks to everyone who's been reading and favouriting and reveiwing and all that scrap- I love you guys! And yes, I know I don't reply to every message but this is me saying I appreciate you all. Love you guys. XD Enjoy!

**Me no owny.**

* * *

Optimus looked over at Megatron who was staring, shocked, at the blue Seeker. Thundercracker stared at them for a few tense moments, his brow furrowing in confusion before suddenly understanding and shock flashed across his face

"I...I think you should go into my office." He said, Megatron was silent for a few moments before slowly following the Seeker past the counter, the women shied away from him but Megatron ignored her, and then through the two huge golden doors and into his office. Thundercracker waited for them to enter before excusing the femme at the counter and closing the doors. He walked slowly round the table and sat down opposite them. Optimus and Megatron remained standing. Thundercracker coughed slightly and then without looking up said

"Megatron." Megatron remained silent "I must say I am surprised," he continued "I admit I had given up any hope that you would return."

"Well I have." Said Megatron eventually, Thundercracker regarded him nervously "And I am not alone." Thundercracker nodded the tenseness in his shoulder easing

"Yes," he smiled "I can see that, Optimus Prime I presume?" Optimus glanced at Megatron out of the corner of his eye, Megatron nodded subtly

"Yes." he said. Thundercracker smiled again and rose form his chair

"Skywarp always said that if Megatron returned it would be with you at his side." Megatron looked at Optimus questioningly, Optimus shrugged "Lord Malgazman's soldiers will not dare stand against you." he smiled. The blue Seeker had been strolling round the room as he spoke and had come to a cleverly concealed door on one side of the room

"Skywarp is with you?" asked Optimus raising one optic ridge questioningly; he had not seen the purple Seeker. Megatron also looked interested but was more subdued, Thundercracker smiled sadly and typed in a code in the door sliding it open and stepping aside. Optimus craned round and peered inside curiously, Megatron followed. There in the tiny white room was a bed, a single chair and a TV. Hunched in front of it in what appeared to be a chair was a slumped winged figure. Thundercracker smiled

"Skywarp." He called quietly, the figure didn't move but Optimus got the feeling the Seeker recognized the voice. Thundercracker walked in and took two handles on the back off the chair wheeling it round, he rolled the wheelchair forward into the light and Optimus heard Megatron's breath catch in his throat. Skywarp's blank eyes watched them back; he was drooling slightly and his head hung limply to one side. The seekers optics turned up to them and he stared at them, Thundercracker smiled and rested a comforting hand on the purple Seekers shoulder

"He's happy to see you." He said Skywarp's optics turned up to look at where his friend was standing slightly beside him. Thundercracker smiled at him gently, lovingly. Optimus steadied himself and breathed deeply, it was obvious that Thundercracker truly loved Skywarp

"What- how did this happen?" He whispered slowly, Thundercracker looked up at him

"Skywarp was not for the new regime. He was always one to have fun, to play pranks. He meant no harm."

"Yes." Said Megatron

"However, Malgazman," Thundercracker continued "Is a believer of order. Skywarp's unreliability was a threat to him. He punished him many times but..." he paused for a moment considering his next words, Optimus glanced at the purple Seeker, in a strange way Optimus thought he could see sadness in the jets blank eyes "...Skywarp is not one to learn a lesson easily." He smiled humourlessly "If one shock is not enough, Malgazman decided that many more were needed." he choked and rubbed his eyes furiously he looked as though he was about to cry "I could hear him," he sobbed "Screaming in agony." He sobbed again "but there... *sob*... there was nothing I could do!" he leant over and pressed his head to the others chest, Skywarp looked down at him blankly "There was nothing I could..." he whispered and Optimus new It was Skywarp he was talking too not them. His voice rose again "When they brought him out... He- he was like this." he shuddered "His mind was completely fried. He's still in there- Skywarp- but he can't move, he can't speak, he can't even smile anymore. They took everything from him! Everything! What is life," he sobbed "When there is no expression?" Skywarp's head lolled over to one side so he could see the blue Seeker better. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything was okay. Optimus could tell. Thundercracker wrapped his arms tightly around his beloveds chest and held onto him for a moment as he regained his composure before climbing to his feet

"I think it's time I showed you to your rooms." He said. There was silence for a moment before Megatron nodded

"Thank you." He said.

It was a while later before Optimus brought up the subject again. They had both showered and Thundercracker had disappeared down into the city to get them some paint so to disguise them selves, Optimus had decided now was a better time than ever to truly find out about the Seekers.

"I..." he said; It was difficult to find the right words, Megatron had been unusually subdued after their conversation with the two ex-Decepticons and Optimus could tell he was in mourning. Megatron glanced up at him but remained focused on the task he was performing. It was a menial one but comforting "I didn't know Skywarp well, he was a Decepticon and as you know we were not on speaking terms. I mean it's not like I hadn't seen him before- I had- I just did not know him closely." Megatron cocked his head slightly listening "And I was wondering," Optimus continued "If you would tell me what he was like before... before." He finished lamely. Megatron was silent and for a minute Optimus wondered if he was going to answer until quietly he began to speak

"Skywarp was... thick." He said and Optimus was slightly shocked by the Decepticon's bluntness "He wasn't very clever but he was happy... and well liked. Thundercracker... they were inseparable. The Stupid jet always managed to drag Thundercracker into his pranks. They were always trying to out do each other- to show off." He smiled slightly "Skywarp always got on everyone's nerves- especially Soundwave and the Constructicon's." He chuckled slightly "I always knew when he was up to something I just... never stopped him. His pranks were always guaranteed to be amusing even if they were a little destructive." He chuckled again and rubbed a piece of towel distractedly between finger and thumb "Especially when they involved Starscream... they were always funny." Optimus smiled sadly he could just image it "Skywarp was always the life and soul of the party, I remember once," he laughed a little at the memory "He- he found a way to put foam in all the sprinklers and then lit a fire! The Nemesis was filled with foam for days." He grinned and then chuckled again "People were sliding all over the place and throwing foam at each other. And another time! Another time he recorded Starscream singing to himself in his room and then he played it through every speaker in the base for two hours everyday for over a week! Starscream was furious but no one could figure out where it was coming from! In the end Soundwave had to block the transmission though I think he still has a private recording somewhere." He was laughing quietly and Optimus smiled "And the cassettes, you know the two- the twins Rumble and Frenzy I think their names were. They were always involved in his pranks somehow. They were always fighting- the Seekers and the cassettes, always arguing and winding each other up. But they adored him." He smiled fondly "They looked up to him. He was their hero. Their best friend." Optimus felt his smile fading and Megatron looked away sadly "They were always there to help if he needed them and he was the same. They loved him. And I think, in a way everyone did. He was so innocent... like a child... you couldn't help but not be angry at him. Well except for that time when he glued me to my throne then I was angry but even then not for long." He smiled sadly and Optimus placed a comforting arm around him resting his head against the Decepticon's shoulder

"I wish I could have known him better." He said "He sounds like a great guy."

"Don't say it like that," Megatron whispered "Like he's already dead."

"I'm sorry." He said "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Optimus shook the hose slightly and finished spraying the black paint up and down the Decepticon's back. Megatron turned and looked at him over his shoulder, his face once more a passive, expressionless mask. So much like the old Megatron

"Finished?" he said, Optimus nodded. Megatron turned to him catching his wrist as he went to return the hose to the cleaning quarters

"Do you want me to paint you?" he said, Optimus shook his head

"No. I'm almost done. Just a few more finishing touches and I'll be unrecognisable." He forced a smile but Megatron didn't smile back

"I hope not too unrecognisable," he said "I might lose you in a crowd." He smiled and Optimus felt a warm smile also spreading across his face. It was nice to know that Megatron was okay. He'd had him worried. The last thing Prime wanted now was to lose Megatron, and it seemed in a way Megatron felt that to.

Megatron had been painted completely black except for a few swirls of gold and deep purple. He had a pair of sharp black and purple curved triangular shapes that came down form his upper to his lower lip. When he closed his mouth he appeared to have a pair of huge fangs. And the image became even more threatening when he smiled and flashed his very own pair of vampire like fangs. Optimus had had also been painted black but with simpler pastel blue highlights. He had been worried about Megatron's choice of purple as his colouring but Thundercracker had helpfully informed them that purple was the new colour of the city along with gold and what Megatron's colour choices reflecting them he would immediately welcomed into the city. Any sign of loyalty was a good sign of loyalty apparently. Optimus found himself becoming fast friends with Thundercracker. He would have made a good Autobot.

Megatron smiled at Prime gently leaning forward and kissing him his sharp fangs grazing the Autobot's bottom lip as he did so. Optimus purred, he loved these little moments of affection they shared. Megatron pulled away slowly their optics and lips lingering for a moment, he smirked. He loved his little victories no matter how small or easily won. Optimus merely watched him, the Decepticon's smirk no matter how cruelly intended had always held a strange attraction to him- he realised that now. And it scared him a little as he began to wonder just how long he had been attracted to Megatron. Had he been attracted to Megatron whilst he was still with Elita? He couldn't tell. Even though it as irrelevant now the thought still made him uneasy and feel strangely guilty. He shrugged it off and smiled

"I need to go and add some finishing touches." He smiled

"More?" teased Megatron playfully, Optimus smiled

"Yes- More!" He turned and sauntered off, giving Megatron a teasing glance over his shoulder.

"Don't take too long." He smirked as Optimus disappeared.

Optimus closed the door behind him and sagged down on the small, bowl like ledge looking miserably into the mirror. He looked away and shuddered dragging one hand down his face smudging two tears shapes down from his eyes where his fingers had been. He gazed into the mirror drowning himself in his thoughts for a moment more. He'd thought Megatron had changed, he'd thought his presence had changed him. Had made him gentler. But here was Megatron again willing to kill- and to do it so easily. He shuddered again and dropped his head, and in his name. Megatron had said he had done it to protect him- he had killed an innocent man- in Optimus's name. Optimus ground his teeth as he felt tears claw at his optics- that man had been a civilian and now he was dead. And Megatron didn't care! What sort of a mech had he fell in love with? Optimus choked slightly and felt like throwing up. He already knew his answer. A monster.

Megatron heard the hiss of an electric door closing behind him and turned and gasped- breathless. Optimus was beautiful. Not that he wasn't always beautiful but now ... now he was spectacular! Megatron swept the Autobot up in his arms and kissed him possessively, holding him there for a moment before resting him back down on his feet. Optimus's head spun for a moment but then he smiled, Megatron smirked

"I always new I was a good kisser but that not that good." Prime just chuckled and wrapped his arms round his lovers neck leaning up to kiss him lightly again. Megatron smiled against his lips and then pulled away gazing at his beautiful Autobot's face. He trailed his thumbs slowly down Prime's face following the black shapes that now adorned his lovers face. From where his mask would have ended, upwards, was painted black. There was too sweeping lines that followed the curves of his cheeks and then slowly melded with his now black lips. Megatron smiled lovingly, the marks almost followed the exact route his fingers had when had first caressed the Prime's face that day in the mines. Optimus's optics off lined and he hummed in content.

There was an intrusive cough and the two broke their intimate embrace quickly and spun towards the door. Thundercracker smiled

"I'm afraid we have an important meeting to attend.", Megatron pouted adorably

"Can't it wait." he was already slipping back into his old role of leader, stating rather than asking. Thundercracker smiled, he was pleased, he had been afraid that the Megatron he had knew had been rusted away in the wastelands as all else had

"No," smiled Thundercracker "I'm afraid it's rather important." Megatron grumbled quietly to himself and pouted some more (It made Optimus want to 'Awww' and hug him until he died of cuddliness)

"Damn important things. Fine," he scowled "Let's go." He took Optimus's arm and followed the blue Seeker out of the room.

* * *

It had taken them almost an hour to reach the abandoned warehouse. From there they had travelled underground too a secret bunker built beneath the storage unit. Megatron looked around warily; he did not feel comfortable in such a dark enclosed space. He scowled and folded his arms across his chest

"I thought you said we were supposed to meet someone here, so far however they seem not to have materialised so unless their invisible I do hope they arrive soon or I may have to release my foul mood upon you Thundercracker!" Megatron snarled. Optimus placed a comforting arm on the grumpy Decepticon's shoulder and Megatron visibly relaxed. Optimus smiled

"I believe that our guest is here.", Megatron tensed and Optimus looked round, there was the sound of strange heavy footsteps and then from the shadows emerged a shape

"Hello Megatron." Megatron tensed, that annoyingly grating voice sounded familiar- but it couldn't be? ...Could it?

"Hello Starscream." The grizzled form of the once proud lord of the skies limped from the shadows. Megatron tensed slightly at the battered look of his second, Optimus barley stopped himself from reeling back in horror. The Seeker was marred with deep, unhealed scars but that was not the worst of his damage. His nose was broken and there were huge chunks of armour missing from his shoulders and knees. He looked a mess. The end of one of his wings was shredded and torn away; his right leg was buckled and broken at the knee- hence his limping. He looked at Megatron and grimaced; even through his battered appearance Prime could still see pride in his cracked optics

"I see you're having fun." He sneered "Jacked him up yet." Optimus flinched and Megatron tensed, his hands clenching and then unclenching

"Not yet." He hissed through gritted teeth, Starscream sighed as he caught sight of his blue wing mate's expression. He glowered for a minutes and then relented. Sighing he turned back to Megatron

"Look 'Meg's' I'm not here for a fight," Megatron looked as though he was going to retort but instead ground his teeth together menacingly in an incredible show of patience. Optimus was impressed "As you probably know I'm here to help." Starscream continued unfazed "I want to teach that Malgazman son of a glitchin' fragger a lesson and you are the only two who can help me- sadly." Starscream had begun too pace, Optimus was amazed, personally, by the fact that he could even walk "I was once Malgazman's third and so know my way around the base and many of its alarm systems inner workings and trap systems." He turned to give Megatron a sturdy piercing look that Megatron held "I am invaluable." He let that statement hang in the air for a moment waiting for Megatron's reply, eventually he smiled "As are you to me. And so," he proudly hobbled his way towards the Decepticon leader; and then painfully lowered himself to the ground and rested on his knee, his head bowed "I once more plead my allegiance to you. Mighty Lord Megatron." He then turned to Prime and said "And to you Love of my Lord and noble leader Optimus Prime." There was silence and then slowly Megatron rested a hand on Starscream's battered and shredded wing. Starscream did not flinch nor pull away. Something like respect flickered across Megatron's optics. And the slowly he said

"It would be a pleasure to serve beside you again... Starscream."

Optimus watched as his once Nemesis turned lover and the most feared Ariel commander of the Decepticon army pawed over the schematics of the citadel as the planned. Most of what they knew was thanks to Starscream. Though this was not the Starscream that neither Prime nor Megatron remembered. He was older, wiser and more respectful not only that but he also knew when too shut up; not to mention his wealth of strategic, scientific and battle knowledge. Of course the Seeker still had his snark but he had matured and left behind his childish need for rebellion and back talking. He was a man now and it showed.

Megatron nodded seriously and then left the table, turning and walking over to rest a hand lightly on the dip of Prime's back. Starscream respectfully ignored them. Megatron however remained looking pensively into the distance. Optimus looked up at his solemn lover

"You're proud of him aren't you." He said quietly. Megatron did not turn to look at him but a slight smile curled up the corners of his lips and creased his eyes. That was a yes. Optimus smiled. So was he.

Optimus approached Thundercracker later something about what Starscream had said had got him thinking. Thundercracker turned too look over his shoulder at him as Optimus approached him

"Thundercracker," said Optimus "You're not coming with us are you." Thundercracker sighed

"No." He said "I have... other priorities." Optimus smiled sympathetically

"I understand." Thundercracker turned around and smiled at him

"Thank you." He said

* * *

Megatron had always been fascinated by the thought of owning something. He had never owned anything ever since he had been a sparkling to when he had been a full grown mech, he had owned nothing but his fusion cannon. He had not even owned his own life, being pushed and forced into every decision he had ever made. Oh he had led an army but he had never owned it. He had had control of a city- but he had not owned it. He had not even owned his own pickaxe or helmet. He rubbed the grey helm thoughtlessly. But now finally he would own something. He would own Prime. His Prime.

"Prime." He murmured quietly. His spark turned and pulsed eagerly in his chest at the mere thought of the Prime's beautiful body close to his. Megatron rumbled deeply in his throat and continued to rub circles on his Prime's back, teasing and caressing the sensitive wires between Prime's shoulder blades. Optimus purred and gave a strangled moan against him. Megatron was seated in a steady metal chair and Optimus was laid over him lazily, his slightly straddling the Con's lap. His engine was rumbling with pleasure at the gentle touches. Megatron loved the feeling of Prime's body pressed against him. He let his hands drift across his lover's body caressing and squeezing the sensitive wires, Optimus moaned and gasped. He turned his face upwards, his mouth slightly open, begging to be kissed. Megatron leant down and obliged him. Optimus purred and moaned against him, his hands running across and round his broad shoulders before tracing across his Decepticon's shoulders. Megatron rumbled deep in his throat against his Prime's hungry mouth trailing his hands down his sides and resting them on his white hips, squeezing the sensitive wiring there. Optimus made a strangled noise and dragged himself up the Decepticon's body until he was sitting up straight on his lap. His legs around his Decepticon's waist. The slight friction by the Autobot's body rubbing against him had Megatron growling, lust making his optics fuzz. Everything went dark as Megatron's optics off-lined. He could feel the enticing, burning heat from Optimus's spark even through his thick chest plating. He could taste Prime on his glossa. He stroked his hands down Prime's grate on his stomach and Optimus's engine roared in approval. Megatron wanted him now and he could see his own need and arousal mirrored in Prime's foggy optics. "Megatron..." hissed Optimus and Megatron felt his spark burn in it's casing, begging for Prime's

"Prime..." growled Megatron, as he pulled his Autobot to kiss him hungrily again. There was a knock at the door. Megatron was silent. Optimus went silent. Prime looked around at the door, his optics wide and alert, he was obviously still running high on all of the extra energy being pumped around on his body. Megatron smirked- though he was bitterly disappointed at being disrupted. The whole room was silent except for the whirr of their vents and systems pumping around oxygen and coolant in an attempt too cool them down. There was a slight cough from outside and then Starscream's voice

"Terribly sorry too have disrupted you- Mighty Megatron, I can hear that you were busy (Though I'm more than sure half of Cybertron could hear you were busy) though I am hear to courteously inform you that we think we have a brilliant and perfect plan and all we need you to do is look over it and then we'll be ready to proceed onto our next stage." Megatron growled

"Is that all Starscream?" He could practically hear the red Seeker smirking through the door, so, he hadn't changed that much then

"Oh yes Megatron I think you'll find that is all." They waited until the Seekers odd, clicking footsteps had retreated off down the corridor before Megatron turned back to Prime with a sigh. Optimus smiled at him in that beautifully, innocent, naive way that Megatron loved

"You'd think even Primus was against us."

"Oh," groaned Megatron "Don't even joke about that." Optimus chuckled. Megatron sat up form where he'd been slouching, almost laying, in his steel reinforced chair. This was lucky considering how heavy the two mechs were. Even the slightest movement of sitting up sent a fresh wave of arousal through his systems. Megatron purred unconsciously and Optimus replied by brushing his chest up against Megatron's, feather light. Megatron groaned slightly "You're really not helping." he growled. Optimus stuck his tongue out at him and then slipped off his lap.

* * *

Starscream smirked as his two 'leaders' entered the room. It was embarrassing even for him how obviously lovey-dovey they were. They couldn't resist glancing at each other every two fragging seconds. Starscream's spark squirmed in his chest, he remembered how that felt. To be loved like that. He looked away slightly and his face hardened, that was all in the past now. No need to dwell. He huffed slightly and then went back to looking over the plans. He growled to himself slightly, stupid Megadork and his Autobot girlfriend! He hissed slightly through his teeth and scowled. He was grown up now he shouldn't still be captivated by such childish things as romanticism! He had based his life his whole life around the Mighty Tyrant Megatron and now here he was all loved up with an Autobot! And Prime none the less! He was disgusted. Only a few Vorns before if Starscream had ever even considered a relationship- let alone with an Autobot- he would have been punished more severely than any traitor! And now he had lost his chance for happiness forever! It wasn't fair! Arrrgh! Starscream clenched his fists against the table top and screeched with righteous fury startling the other two mechs in the room who looked at each other worry in there optics. Thundercracker deigned that a good time too make his appearance.

"Something wrong Wing Commander Starscream?" he asked casually strolling over to where Starscream stood hunched over and shaking against the table

"No," ground out Starscream fury obvious in his words "Everything's fine." Thundercracker nodded dismissively and took his place next too the red Seeker and then turned to the two leaders expectantly. Megatron and Optimus made their way over. Optimus sat down but Megatron remained standing. He was worried

"So," he said "explain."

Optimus slid from the shadows and grabbed the guard mech by the neck twisting it around until it snapped. The mech feel too the ground with a heavy thud. Brutal but necessary. For if anyone were too set off an alarm the whole plan would come crashing down round their audio receptors.

So far everything had gone well, Optimus had steeled himself against the pains of taking life and had easily made his way in to the fortress- but that had been the easiest part. Now came the hard bit. Starscream had declared there to be complete radio silence during the infiltration as to make sure that they were not detected so none of them knew how far ahead the other was. The three mechs had entered through different parts of the base and were all making their way to the central throne room where- Starscream had calculated- Malgazman would be situated. Once they were there they would wait until the signal was given and then begin their attack. Of course there were many faults- there always was. One of which being they didn't even know how powerful Malgazman was; they had all seen what he'd done to Starscream and Skywarp but that had only taken a small portion of his power. None of them could even begin to calculate how powerful he would be. There was a part of Optimus that was afraid of not knowing, afraid that Megatron's anger would blind him and that he, foolishly, would run in to fight Malgazman on his own and be... terminated. Prime pushed such thoughts back and continued on his way through the winding corridors of the Citadel. There was no time for panicking he had a schedule to keep.

* * *

Megatron vaguely noticed how much the dark, narrow winding corridors of the Citadel reminded him of a Decepticon base. The Nemesis maybe, or Darkmount. He frowned, drawing his attention back to the task at hand as he approached a guard, and with a quick snap of his neck disabled him. The guard fell limp to the floor. Everything was going exactly to plan. He was following the Seekers plan to the letter, quick deaths, silence the enemy. Quick and deadly. That's what he had to be. And most of all silent. He smirked, and when he got his hands on the cowardly traitor who had tried to kill him... He smirked again, oh he was not going to follow the plan then. He would tear that traitor apart no matter how powerful he thought himself to be. Megatron was so distracted he barely managed to duck out of the way of a security camera in time. Megatron stood flat against the wall as the camera panned across where he had just stood and panted, breathless at this near escape. Prime would not be pleased with him when he found out what Megatron had planned. Megatron sighed Prime was never pleased with him- not even when he was doing his job.

The Decepticon continued to pad stealthily down the dark wining corridors killing or disabling all those he came across, some he recognised, some he'd never met-

* * *

But every death he felt in his core. He was not a killer. Not by choice. And now the blood of many stained his newly blackened hands. Optimus's stomach churned and twisted and black clawed at the edges of his vision. The whole base was drenched in fear and darkness. Optimus could feel it choking him. The whole place was a maze of twisting dark tunnels with seemingly no end. The tunnels were curved and dark purple. In the area in which Prime was situated there were few mechs but many security cameras and so it was easy for him to make his way around, he just had to be wary. He didn't want to be-

* * *

Caught. Starscream had been caught. And in a game where he could not make the rules- did not know the rules. But he had to play. Play or die. He had known the moment that he had entered the base that he was being watched. Whoever it was, was stealthy and fast. But there was not a mech on the planet that could catch out such an accomplished sneak as Starscream. Starscream scowled to himself as he ducked behind a wall. He waited a few moments and then carefully peered round. There was no one there. He growled. He went to rise and as he did there was the ding of metal against metal. Starscream launched himself forward . The stalkers screeched as the Seeker landed upon them knocking the two to the floor. Starscream looked down at them

"You!" he squawked, the two offenders grinned

"Hey Screamer." Smirked Rumble nervously. Frenzy just smiled.

* * *

Megatron was getting closer. He could feel it. A little while longer and he would be at the throne room. This base was remarkably like his own base, with the same winding purple corridors, event the layout of the rooms was the same. Megatron hummed thoughtfully; maybe just maybe... he left that thought well alone, he would know soon enough who the traitor was.

Megatron turned another corner and there they were. To huge throne room doors lavishly decorated with this 'Malgazman's' crest. Megatron sneered those doors should have his crest not that imposters. He crept closer carelessly and uncaringly smashing the camera outside. And alarm instantly went off but Megatron didn't care. He kicked the door harshly and it smashed in wards. There was a lone mech standing in the room. A golden cloak flowed from two shoulder guards. The mech turned; he was clad in glaring, garish gold armour and his thighs and upper arms were painted cream. He was bigger and bulkier than Megatron expected. Recognition flashed across the mechs handsome face. Megatron noticed with an angered sneer that the mech wore a crown

"Malgazman!" he roared and charged forward. Malgazman seemed surprised by his impulsive attack and Megatron got the first blow. His fist smashed into the mechs face shattering it into shards. Once more everything was in slow motion as the shards of the mech's face fell to the floor and the mech turned away from him. Malgazman turned to look at him fire in his single golden optic. Megatron gasped.

"Shockwave!"

* * *

Dundun duhh! X3 The poor guy. He's always the villian. me thinks it's cause he's just so badass. I wana give a special thanks to ArcticBanna who though probably isn't reading this fic is writing a special story just for me about Bonecrushy so- THANKS ARCTICBANNANA! 8D

Anfd thanks to all you nice people who are reading whether you're on LJ or fanfic- you guys rock and 'Me Meteor looooves reveiwers!'

TATA! I hope you enjoy waiting another thousand years for the next update! *Megatron points gun in Meteors face* hehe... joking....

* * *


	6. Diapers an' all chappie 2

Woohoo finally an update! Yaay! Hell has just frozen over and pigs are flying! Woohoo! Though don't be expecting much more for a while after this I'm really struggling with Survivors at the mo. :' Ah well, sorry about the wait I've been really busy with school- they seem to think that its some sort of competition 'How many test can we fit into the space of one week?!' -GAH! The answer is: LOTS. Hmm.. anyway on witht he fic- Hope it was worth the wait!

More sparkling shenanigans up next!

M

* * *

Megatron bounced up and down in Prime's arms as he walked. Today was an exciting day. The day he was finally let out of the medbay. Megatron cooed to himself. It was nice to be outside but did all of the walls have to be orange? Really? He sighed. He'd have to fix that later. Somebody needed to. The two huge doors fizzed open and Optimus stepped into the biggest room Megatron had seen yet

"And this is the rec-room." Optimus smiled

"Wek-oom." Optimus smiled delighted about how quickly the little Sparkling picked things up

"You're very smart for your age, and you know that don't you." Megatron smiled innocently. Oh yes. He did know that. In fact, he glanced round the room; there were a few in the room whom he far surpassed in intelligence. Megatron smiled back up at his Ophy and Optimus smiled back unknowingly. Ah the innocence of youth, smiled Megatron. So naive. Optimus looked up and glanced around the room

"Prime!" called a voice, Optimus smiled and strolled over. Jazz, Bluestreak, Trailbreaker and Hound were at a table sitting on a padded crescent seat. Optimus shuffled in onto the end and sat Megatron down on his lap. Megatron looked up at all of the mechs around him in wonderment. There were so many! And they were so many colours! And sizes! A black and white one looked down at him and smiled. Megatron supposed he must have lost his eyes because he seemed to not have any. Just shiney blue. Megatron blew a bubble.

Jazz grinned down at the sparkling "He's quite cute for an evil little scrapper." He smiled and cooed. Megatron looked at him bemusedly and Optimus chuckled. Jazz grinned down at the sparkling and made some baby noises; Megatron gasped excitedly and began to chitter to him happily. He like the shiney face one. Jazz laughed and scratched Meg's head. Megatron purred. Trailbreaker and Hound leant across the table. Bluestreak peered round Jazz and his face lit up

"Ooh!" dread filled Megatron at the sound of this new ones voice. For some strange reason his ears were already hurting "He's sooo cuuute!When they told me I couldn't quite believe it!Megatron!A sparkling!A miracle surely it must be!Well a Wheeljack made one!Hahahaa!And I never expected you to be so small!Especially since how big you were before- I mean wow! You were so huge! And big and scary!Wow!Were you scary!" It was one long never ending sentence! Megatron made a pitiful whining noise. He looked up at Optimus who was grimacing. Optimus looked down at him and pulled a face. Megatron pointed down and made a pleading noise

"Dun." Bluestreak still hadn't stopped talking.

"Down?" asked Optimus, Megatron nodded furiously

"Uh huh." Optimus placed Megatron down on the ground and mumbled a miserable 'Lucky little git' under his voice as Megatron began to crawl away. Megatron looked over his shoulder and grinned before planting his aft down in the middle of the room. He then immediately shoved a finger up his nose. Luckily Optimus wasn't looking. He pulled his finger out and looked around, damn! Now what was he going to do with it. He caught sight of a little red mech sitting at a table. He crept sneakily across the short space and then planted his aft down on the floor at the mechs feet. He looked around and whistled inconspicuously as he craftily leant across and wiped his finger up and down the minibot's leg. He turned and looked around the room, Slag! Ophy was looking right at him! He'd been caught! For a second Meg's truly thought that Ophy would turn him in. He even raised his arms in a sign of surrender. That was until he realised Prime was laughing. He was trying to hide it, but wasn't succeeding. The others at the table were looking at each other in confusion. Meggy scrambled up onto his hands and knees gave a cry of

"Decon's retreee!" and began to scurry over towards Optimus as fast as he could. Cliffjumper looked down at the little running Decepticon and then down at his leg

"Hey!" he cried and surged out of his chair. Optimus did the same and scooped Megatron into his arms and then sat down again, placing him on his lap

"Is there a problem Cliffjumper?" smiled Optimus innocently, on his lap Megatron also smiled- just as innocently. Cliffjumper was fuming

"He!" he cried and pointed accusingly at the sparkling, Megatron mouthed a shocked 'Me!' "He! He wiped! Uggh! He wiped a bogey on me!" Optimus looked down at Megatron in mock horror

"You didn't, did you!?" he cried. Megatron shook his head "Well," said Optimus decisively "It appears he didn't."

"What!" cried Cliffjumper disbelievingly "but the evidence is right on my leg!"

"Well he says he didn't do it so..."

"You...You would believe Megatron over me!" Optimus laced his fingers

"What with the amount of times you have accused people of being traitors and what not- and have been incorrect I fear I must take his side." Said Optimus gravely, a murmur of agreement was heard from the other side of the room- suspiciously in Mirages direction

"But you saw him! He was right there! He was running away!" Cried Cliffjumper desperately

"What I saw was insubstantial evidence Cliffjumper- now don't make me warn you again." He said sternly. Cliffjumper sighed in defeat and then walked out. Grumbling to himself the whole way. The moment the door closed behind him the whole room burst into a fit of laughter. Even Optimus gave a booming laugh. Megatron gazed up at Optimus with a whole new level of respect in his eyes. The way that he had manipulated Cliffjumper was amazing! Twisting things around so that Cliffjumper looked as though he was in the wrong! And blackmailing him with past events and threats! Megatron was especially impressed with the way that Optimus had used his position of power to control Cliffjumper and the argument! Megatron gave a cry of delight and wrapped his arms around Optimus as far as they could go and squeezed him in a tight hug. There was a quiet awe from around the room except from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were still sore from before and Prowl who just plain disapproved of the whole thing and refused to be moved by such a sweet sight. Optimus chuckled and hugged the sparkling back. There was another quiet 'awe' from their audience, a huff from Prowl and a growl from Sunstreaker. Megatron fell backwards into Optimus lap, yawned and stretched

"I think that's enough excitement for you today little fella." Smiled Optimus as he scooped him up and rose form his seat "Time for bed I think." Megatron groaned and whined. He didn't want to go to bed! He wanted to stay and party! Optimus just chuckled at the weak grumbles of the Decepticon "Don't grumble," he smiled "You need your beauty sleep." Megatron groaned. He didn't need beauty sleep, he was already beautiful- Ophy on the other hand. Megatron whined. _Oh fine!_ He thought- _I'll go, but just because you need your beauty sleep. And you won't be able to sleep with out me there to defend you_. Sighed Megatron. Children. More trouble than they were worth.

Optimus lay the Tiny Tyrant down on the berth and then crawled in beside him. Megatron rolled onto his side, facing away from Optimus and curled up offlining his optics. Behind him Optimus rolled over, back and forth fitfully. Megatron made a groaning noise and rolled over. He placed a little black hand on Optimus's uncovered face. His optics still offline.

"Shhhh." He cooed and dragged his hand soothingly down the Prime's face, Optimus's face creased up "Shhhh." Cooed Megatron and stroked the Prime's face 'gently' in an attempt to sooth his fitful sleeping. _"It's okay," _he cooed_ "I'm here_." Optimus moaned in his sleep and went silent. He stopped moving and went still.

Slap. Slap slap. Optimus groaned and onlined his optics. Megatron slapped his palms down on Optimus's cheeks and made a whining noise

"Uhh! Uhh!" Optimus groaned again

"Not the most gentle awakening I've ever had." He sighed. Megatron frowned _I'm not here to be gentle! Though it does appear that due to your terrible service I am to be hungry! _Optimus groaned and rolled over. Megatron rolled his optics _Must I do everything around here?_ He sighed _Incompetents. All of them! _The Tiny Tyrant crawled from Optimus's shoulder and onto the bedside table before lowering himself of the edge gingerly. His tiny pedes wiggling in the air momentarily before he dropped to the ground. A deathly silence filled the room but Optimus didn't stir. Megatron sighed in relief and made his way towards the door at top speed. The door fzzed open at his approach and he quickly scurried out. _Fools did they think they could hold the mighty Megatron! _He laughed maniacally (well as manically as a sparkling can) and hurried off.

Megatron approached the door to the rec-room with a caution. So far he had encountered no one but then he did not wish to press his luck. The door opened and the sparkling hurried inside, hiding under a table so that he was obscured from view. _Now_ smirked Megatron _To claim my prize..._The sparkling stood up on his wobbly legs and tottered across the room as fast as his jelly legs could carry him before dropping back onto his bum and crawling the rest of the way._ A cursed balance systems! _He grumbled. Megatron had reached the pace of food consumption and gathering AKA the bar. He reached up his tiny hands grasping towards the heavens- and the high grade stock above

"Ugh! Ugh!" He bounced a little on the balls of his feet but was still to short _Damn stubby limbs-_

"Uh uh uh," chided a voice and a pair of hands scooped up the Tiny Tyrant. Megatron reached desperately for the High grade but his captor was walking away

"Noooooooooo!" wailed Meg's _Damn you retched Autoscum!_ Megatron folded his arms across his chest and was silent the whole way back.

The white and red shouty mech placed Megatron down on a berth. The sparkling instantly went to rise but the mech quickly sat him down again

"No," he said "While you're in my Med-bay you do as I say. You understand? So sit there and don't move- and don't touch anything!" Megatron pouted and fixed the shouty one with his darkest scowl "Don't even think of getting into a scowling match with me little fella, I've had more than 9 million years worth of practice than you have so you'd better not even try it." Megatron did. Megatron scowled. The shouty man scowled. Megatron scowled. It was a scowling duel to the death. Who ever gave up now was to be cast out as an exile from the world of scowling. They were to be- Megatron gave up. The shouty man had been right. He was much scarier. Megatron sighed, he was ashamed. His scowl had been no match. The man was a master. The shouty man smiled

"Don't worry ugly," he smiled and patted Megatron on the head "I'm sure when you're my age you'll be just as angry looking- maybe even more!" This cheered Megatron up greatly, he was right. Shouty man did have the advantage of years. Megatron decided that shouty man needed a new, shorter, name as shouty man was a bit of a mouthful. He tapped is chin in thought. Rarrh, he would call him Rarrh, it was shorter and was also the noise shouty man often made- perfect! Megatron cackled he truly was a genius. Rarrh gave him a look over his shoulder but then turned away again.

Just then Megatron noticed something shiney across the berth. Making sure that Rarrh was suitably distracted he hurried towards it. Megatron plonked his aft down next to it and lifted it, holding it against his chest. Wow was it shiney- and heavy too!

"Hey!" cried Rarrh charging over "That's mine!" The big mech pulled at it "Let go!"

"Nah ah!" said Megatron and held on tighter

"Let go! That's my wrench!"

"NAH AH!" cried Megatron louder. It was a simple rule: If it was in his hands it belonged to him- and to the Pit with it if Rarrh thought he could break that rule!

"Give it!" growled Rarrh menacingly

"Nah ah!"

"Give it!"

"Nah ah!"

"Give it to me!!!" Optimus frowned

"Ratchet," he said slowly "Why are you fighting a Sparkling?" Ratchet looked at him, a hopeless look on his face

"He stole my wrench....." He said pitifully

"Megatron?"

"Eh solh mah shini!" Optimus frowned and nodded

"Right..." he said "I think I'll leave you to it." And then he hurried out

"Give it!"

"Nah ah!"

"Hey Optimus!" cried Bumblebee as he bounded into the Ark. He instantly held his arms out to be lifted and hugged, Optimus turned and Bumblebee froze on the spot. Optimus was already cuddling someone else

"Hello Bumblebee," beamed Optimus "I take it your road trip was good?" Bumblebee's eyes widened as it clicked who the little grey sparkling in Optimus's arms was

"Is... is that Megatron!?" Megatron gave Bumblebee a disapproving look, he was deeply unimpressed.

"Ahhh." Said Optimus "I forgot that you didn't know. Well I suppose it is kind of Megatron."

"That's Megatron!" cried Bumblebee, just then Spike came charging in

"Hey! Wait up Bumblebee!" He stopped just next to the startled yellow Beetle and caught his breath. "Hey Bee," he panted "What'cha lookin' at... Wow! Is that a real Transformer baby?!" The human beamed, Optimus smiled patiently

"Yes Spike- A sparkling." He held Megatron out slightly "Would you like to see him?"

"Would I!"

"No!" cried Bumblebee suddenly, Spike looked up at him curiously

"What's the matter Bee?"

"That's no sparkling! That's Megatron!"

"What?" cried Spike, Bumblebee's brow furrowed and his expression darkened

"I bet he's just pretending to be a Sparkling so that he can trap and kill us! You should get rid of him now Optimus!" he cried and held out his arms "I can drop him off at the Con base if yah want Optimus!" Spike looked between the two mechs curiously. Megatron just sneered

"No." Said Optimus "Megatron is not a Sparkling by choice. I f you give me some time Bumblebee, Spike," he nodded at the human "I can explain exactly what happened. However I must tell you that whilst Megatron is staying with us he will be under my express protection so if anything were to happen to him or if anyone was to hurt him they would have to answer to me. Understand?" Bumblebee nodded sullenly . Optimus crouched down next to Spike and held the sparkling out to him. Megatron frowned at him

"He's really tiny!" smiled Spike "Well," he said "For a Transformer that is." Optimus chuckled; Megatron frowned again and then casually- sneezed on him.

"Uggh!" cried Spike as Megatron's nose exploded onto him. He fell back and landed on his butt. Spike wiped a hand across his face "Eww..."

"Megatron!" cried Optimus, Megatron smirked victoriously as Optimus rose to his full height once more "I'm so sorry Spike. He must be catching a cold." Bumblebee growled at Megatron as the sparkling was lifted up into the air. Megatron snarled back and stuck out his tongue in the little yellow bots direction.

"That was gross..." mumbled Spike still wiping at his face. Bumblebee's scowl grew darker

"Don't worry Spike," he said "He won't be here for long."

* * *

Dundun duhh! Whats Bee got planned for poor Meggy!?

Oh no! Ratchet's going to tutor Meg's in being grumpy! Poor Twins!-Two Ratchets! AHHH!!

M


End file.
